The Second Chance
by SweetyxBelle
Summary: Take a step into Bree Tanners life, a forced Newborn. Born to end up dying in a war. She surrendars, and is given a second chance at her new life. The Cullen's adopt her, and a temperamental wolf imprints on her. Will he help work it out, or throw it all away. Rated M for language abusive actions (Only in CH1) and some lemons
1. Chapter 1

The Second Chance

**A/N: This idea was playing in my head for like ever. If I can it'll be a few chapters long, Bree will be what I want her to be (even with the research I've done on her.) I hope you all enjoy this odd mixing. In my head this seems like a pretty cool story.**

**-Liz**

I finally had enough money to get a bus ticket to Seattle, goodbye abusive father hello freedom. Or it would have been freedom if I wasn't attacked almost 45 minutes after I got off the bus. I'm not sure what attacked me, or how I didn't hear or even see them coming. I was just pushed to the ground, and suddenly there was this burn sensation in my left shoulder. I let out a murderous scream, hoping someone would find me. A shadow stood over me, then there was a whisper.

"Welcome to the Army." A male voice whispers, my eyes closed and the pain flew all over my body. I wanted to scream, but someone had covered my mouth with some kind of fabric. It felt like I was going to die, so my mind made me do a whole flashback.

_**** Flashback*****_

_I was four when my dad came to me with very strange news. I was sitting watching television when his heavy footsteps came up behind me._

_ "Come on sugar, we've gotta go." I looked up to see my dad smiling at me, something seemed to be wrong. I didn't question, I walked over to him._

_ "Where are we going?" I asked him, I stared into his deep brown eyes. He closed them, than said nothing before he took me out of the house. He put me in the blue van my mom drive, I looked to see if mom was in the other seat. "Daddy where's mommy?" I asked again, he still didn't answer. I watched as my dad buckled me into my car seat. "Where is mommy?" I asked a third time._

_ "She isn't coming with us. She left us to be apart of another family." He said with fake tears running down his face._

_ "She doesn't love us anymore?"_

_ "No princess, she doesn't lets go."_

_**6 years later**_

_I came home to an empty house, a small smile curled my lips. I darted to my small room and locked the door. If he wanted to get me, at least I had a barrier. I sat on my bed and did my math home, his truck rolled up the driveway. I quickly put away my homework, and hid under my bed. The front door opened with a bang, I shock from fear. I didn't want him to find me, but he always found._

_ "Bree! Where are you?!" My father yelled, I kept my mouth shut. Silently I prayed he'd never find me. He started to bang on the door. "Bree I know you're home! You weren't at the school, open the fuckin' door!" He bellowed with rage, I slide further into the shadows of my bed. My door finally gave in, and he was in my room. I could hear him throwing things just trying to find me. "Stop hiding under the damn bed!" I felt his hand wrap around my ankle and pull me out, I let a scream flee from my lips. "Shut your damn trap." He snapped slapping me across my face, it stung but I didn't make a sound. He hated it when I screamed, he pulled me up by my brown hair and forced me to look him in the eye. I grabbed my head trying to get rid of the pain, staring at me he spoke. "You think you can hide from me?"_

_**7 years later**_

_I grabbed the $500 he left on the table, and ran out of the house. I ran and ran knowing he'd never find me. I was ready to start my new life, to start over I ran to the bus station and bought myself a ticket to Seattle Washington. Not sure why, but I had a feeling that would be the last place he'd look for me. I took a deep breath before I got onto the bus._

_*****End Flashback******_

I lay on the ground, listening. Everything seemed to be much clearer, but I couldn't hear my heartbeat. I sat up quickly, swallowing my throat hurt. It felt like sandpaper, I looked around maybe I could find water something to drink.

"What did I tell you about keeping a low profile!" Someone yelled, the sound of a metal hitting the ground and glass breaking filled the air. "Something is coming for us, it's bigger than all of us. And if you can't keep your hunger in check then we're all done for!" The voice screamed "Just clean up after yourselves." A shadow stood over me, I looked up clenching my throat all I could say was "I'm so thirsty." The strange man chuckled, "It's ok, we'll find you someone to drink." He smiled, before dragging me off the ground and behind him. He pulled me harder, his grip was rough. I tried to pull back, but he didn't let go.

"Hurry up now. I need you to be fed, a hungry newborn isn't a good newborn." He said pulling my arm harder, I let out a cry. He turned around and glared at me, his eyes were red… wait red?! I looked at him more his face was pale, and pretty much perfect except for the red eyes, his hair was brown and just reached his forehead.

"Listen to me now…." He paused, obviously he didn't know my name.

"Bree."

"Alright. Listen to me now Bree, if you don't feed you'll be weaker when we go to war. Now go hunt!"

"W..war? We're going to war?!"

"Yes, now go get something to drink before I kill you myself." He growled at me, I squeaked and ran away.

My throat started to burn, and something overtook me. I growled and moved quietly, unable to control my actions I came across a homeless guy. I walked up to him quietly, the smell of alcohol was all over him. It didn't bother me, I reached him and grabbed his arm. He woke up quickly, but before he could say anything I bit his arm. The warm blood flew down my throat soothing the burning sensation. I moan from the taste, who knew blood could taste so good. I kept drinking till I got out the last drop. Smiling I licked my lips, the hunter in me was pleased. I felt my control come back, I let out a scream. I scared myself, I just killed someone. I ran away from the homeless man, back to where I was earlier. I bumped into the boy who made me go kill someone.

"Ah, I see you've finally hunted. How did it feel?" He asked with a devil smile.

"I… I killed the man." I stuttered, I put my face in my hands and let out a sob. A hand came onto my back and I flitched. "Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away.

"Bree, it's ok. It'll get easier with time. Trust me.

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are!"

"My apologizes, I'm Riley 2nd in command of this army. You're new coven."

"And what am I? A vampire?"

"Yes, and your father thinks you're dead. After all you did run away from him."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Now get use to being a vampire Bree, we go to war very very soon." Riley said licking his lips, I slowly backed away.

"How long?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Three months, then we attack on their grounds. It's an easy battle."

"If you say so." I said looking at the mess behind me, a car on fire and dead bodies lying around.

"They'll be tamed in time. Don't worry, just stay alive."

"Uhm… ok." I say quietly then walk away.

My feet start carrying me towards the mall, I look at my wrist watch it's 5pm. I still have about $400 left, so I might as well get an outfit that's not colored in dirt and blood. I enter the mall, it doesn't seem so packed. Something strong and sweet smelling fills my nose, I follow the scent. It leads me up to a group of girls, one is a brunette with blonde highlights, and laughing like one of the annoying "popular" girls, and one next to her is pale, black hair with glasses, she has a bored look on her face. The last girl, the one I was smelling is a burnett, very pale, she seems out of place. I glare at her, something makes me want her but I stand my ground. It's too crowded, Riley told me to stay alive. I force myself away and walk into Hot Topic.

"Hey cool contacts." A worker says, I smile at her.

"Thanks, can you help me. I need something not sooo bloody." I make it sound like a joke, and she laughs.

"Well, your style is all around here. Take a look around, call me if you need anymore help. My name is Amber."

"Alright thank you."

I walk off and look at the shirts, a black Pikachu shirt caught my attention. I know the shirts are always 100% cotton so I grab a large, I head over and check out.

"This all for you?" Amber ask with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah." I say pulling $40 out of my wallet, I had her the money before she can even tell me how much it is. She gives me the change and a back which is holding my shirt. "Thank you." I say walking out of the store, I walk around the mall some more. The food court smells amazing, but I'm a vampire I can't eat the food I once craved. I let out a sigh and walk into the closest shoe store. It happens to be Vans, a smile crawls onto my lips. I only look, though I was eyeing a pair vans. With a heavy heart I leave the store, I walk into the next store. Rack Room Shoes, I walk towards the boots. _'Riley has boots, maybe I'll need a pair'_ I think to myself, I try on a few of them. Settling on a pair for black calf high boots, no zipper just laces. I go to check out, the guy scans them.

"You can get a 2nd pair for 50% off." He says.

"No I just need these." I whisper pulling about about $80 from my wallet.

"Alright its $75.60." I look up at him and quickly grab a pack of socks, he scans them as well. "Total is $80.10" He says, I have him the money. Grabbing the bag I leave the store. A smile comes to my face as I walk out of the mall with a new pair of boots and shirt.

I get back to where my coven was, I settle into a corner when Riley appears in front of me.

"Shopping? Did you rob the guy you killed?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No. I stole money from my dad before I left home. I just didn't want such bloody clothes after the war. I wanted to look normal." I say feeling myself shrinking.

"Well, good plan. Wear the boots during the war, it'll be muddy."

"How… how do you know?"

"I've scouted the area, and let one of them know where we want to fight. It'll be muddy." Riley walks away, leaving me alone. I curl up into a ball wishing I could sleep, my body feels tired.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Since my semester is over and I have about a month to kill (already beat pokemon Alpha Sapphire) I'll be working on this, so every 2-4 days expect and update. Next couple chapters will be about the months up coming towards the battle in Eclipse. Paul won't have a PoV till after the battle.**

**Review and Favorite!**

**-Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Chance

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, only 1½ months left till the war. What'll Bree do with her spare time now? Find out :)**

**-Liz**

It was raining today, the sun hidden behind the clouds. The wind blew like crazy making me glad I didn't feel the cold anymore. I walked out of my small "room" (really just some blankets I threw up so I could have some space.) Riley stood on top of a large trash can, my coven had made yet another mess. I let out a sigh and grabbed the nearest limb. Quickly I drank till my thirst was sedated.

"We have 1½ months till we go to war, and you idiots cannot control your fuckin' hunger yet!" Riley yelled at the coven, it had been a whole month since I was turned. I was stronger, and I learned I had a special talent. I kept it to myself, I didn't want to be more than what I already was. "I swear! I will kill you all if you guys don't straighten out. Soon all of Seattle could be dead, then we'd really have an issue." Riley let out a snarl before he walked away. I looked around, everyone went back to draining their prey.

"Hey Bree." I looked over to see my friend Diego waving at me.

"Hey Di." I said waving back. He starts walking over to me, this 6ft tall figure with a cocky smile, gracefully walked over towards me. The wind blew against his short sandy blonde hair, his crimson eyes screamed fun and death.

"So let me see your gift." He whispered low, I looked around and dragged him to my "room." I held out my hand, and a little ball of fire burned in my palm. "So cool." I couldn't help but smile, I put out my flame before someone saw.

"I haven't been able to practice, Riley has been watching me like a hawk. It's like he already knows."

"Well you've got me to protect me." Diego wrapped an arm around me, I couldn't help but blush (Not sure if I could even blush still.)

"Thanks. I'll remember that when "Spiderman" tried to fight me again." I laughed, and he joined me. The moment was ruined when someone made a knocking sound on the brick wall.

"Bree. Lemme in! I know Diego is in there too." A familiar voice said.

"Fuck off Kevin, I wanna kiss my girl." Diego said, and my face went full red.

"Yeah like Bree would let you do that." Kevin laughed as he let himself into my "room." "Hey girlie how are you this lovely rainy day?" He asked me, I looked at him. Brown military cut hair, lean semi-muscular body, with cropped brown hair, and dark red eyes.

"Fine, I just want this to be over. I hear other covens live in actual houses, why are we living out here in the streets like a bunch of homeless people? I want a nice warm shower every once in a while." I said, laying down on my makeshift pillow.

"A warm shower and real bed to lay down on sound nice." Diego said, he looked at Kevin. "Dude you stink."

"Well… I'm terribly sorry, please enjoy my stink some more." Kevin laughed, and I couldn't help myself but join in.

"Kev it's true, I think you smell worse than Oscar. He all he does and lay around in his prey's bodies." I add in, remember what Oscar's "room" looked like. I shivered at the thought nothing but the dead bodies of his preys, Riley thought it was creative. I just thought it was gross.

"Bree I think you're the only girl here would has a clean room." Kevin laughed, he was right. Unlike any of the other girls, I wa forced to clean at home. The punishment was awful it my dad ever found a spec of dust anywhere.

"Well, I was taught to keep my room and house clean. My father hated a messy house." I looked up the my "roof" the rain was pattering on the makeshift roof Kevin built over top.

"All parents do, but I didn't care. My room was my personal space, I liked to make it messy and clean it right away. Gave me something to do." Diego laughed, Kevin joined in. I couldn't laugh, it brought back the real and painful memories.

"I think after all this is over, I'm gonna go live in a trashcan." I said adding a nervous laugh "Just to see what it's like to live in a messy area."

"Bree I think you'd go crazy if that happened."

"Yeah." Kevin agreed, well they were right. I rolled over and looked at them both, with a serious face I said, "I really miss farting." The boys busted out laughing, and that caused some unkind words from the rest of the coven. "Shove it up your asses ya' dicks." I shouted back, the boys still laughing. Pretending to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Bree I don't think I've ever heard a girl say something like that." Kevin says sitting back up. Diego is still on the ground trying to stop laughing. "Dude it was funny, but NOT that funny."

"Nah it was pretty funny." I smirked, and Kevin lets out a snort.

"Would you three lovebird shut the fuck up!" A voice yelled

"It's not like anyone is fuckin sleeping in this garbage pile." I snapped back, I got a few growls but who cares. I had some real friends.

A couple weeks past, and the same thing happened. Riley got upset because the idiots of the coven (cough cough Oscar cough cough) kept his meals in his room. The smell of dead corpses brought a lot of concern, yet the newbies didn't care the investigators were something to feed from. I took my feedings from everyone else, no one really paid attention to me. I kept to myself except for when Diego and Kevin came to visit.

"You know we're getting ready to move out?" Kevin says one day as he walks into my room. I sit up quickly knocking Diego in the head with my arm.

"You're kidding me!" I hiss.

"Riley says it'll be within the next month. Only because we're taking the long way, he doesn't want us being spotted on land."

"Oh wow." I sigh laying back down.

"Bree that hurt." Diego says rubbing his head.

"Well, at least I didn't have fire with me." I giggled, as Diego's eyes shot open.

"Yeah… good thing."

**A/N: I cut this chapter short, I know I'm sorry. Next chapter is going to be nice and long, because I have something planned. No it's not the fight don't read my mind! Anyway Review and Favorite :)**

**or follow you can do that too.**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: You have no idea how much I love writing this, so many ideas flying into my head. Just glad finals are completely done for the semester. Relaxing and writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bree finally closes the books with her father.**

**-Liz**

**2 Weeks until the War**

I ran through the streets of Seattle, just looking for someone to feed off of. Kevin and Diego left me along to hunt, and I hated that they did that. I growled and caught the scent of my next victim, sweet with a hint of spice. My stomach growled and my throat burned, I slowed my run into a jog. Acting like I was out of breath, I bumped into the person I was going to feed from.

"Oh pardon me miss." The person said, I looked up. My prey was an older gentlemen, he gave me a smile. I growled then bit into his wrist, he let out a cry of pain. I drained him quickly to get him to shut up, and I didn't want attention drawn to me.

"Sorry, you seemed nice. Sadly the beast in me wanted your blood." I snickered, before taking the cash he had on him and darting away.

I got back to the "home" as Riley started a speech. Behind him a fire burned, and the shadows played on a the wall.

"In two weeks, we go to war. We will be against our greatest threat, but…" He paused and let out a chuckle "we'll have the upper hand. You must do whatever it takes, kill whoever you have to. So we can defeat this enemy, then… only then will you be free. Are you ready?" Riley yelled, and the coven roared with him. I looked around and snuck off to where my room was. I waited for the drama to die out, then I went looking for Riley. I had my mind set on something before the coven left. If I was going to die, I should get the truth from my father. I shuffled around till I bumped into Riley.

"The fuck?" He hissed.

"Sorry, I have a request." I muttered looking at the ground.

"Look up at me, what is your request?"

"To kill my father, before we go to war." I growled.

"Why?" He asked interested.

"He holds the only key to where my mother is. I have a hunch about it, but I want to make sure."

"Approved, be back in time for the war."

"I will, thank you sir." I dash away from him, grab a bag and the cash I have. I left a note on my "door" _'Gone for a while. See you in a few days. -Bree'_

I took a bus to Las Vegas, NV. It wasn't a long trip, but I wish I could sleep. I had nothing to do to pass the time, I watched the nice green scenery turn into nothing but sand, sand, and more sand! Finally after 2 days, we were in Las Vegas. Which was a good thing since the scent of the humans were killing me. I rushed off the bus, and waited till nightfall. I needed to feed, so I had the strenght to take down my father.

I fed quickly (sorry hooker,) I wish I had some gum, and a ton of mouthwash. Just glad I don't get STDs. I ran to my old house, the neighborhood was nice. Kids playing in the street, I wished they go inside before it got crazy. I walked up the three steps of the small white building I use to call home. Without knocking I kicked the door in, I caught the scent of my dad. He was drunk again.

"Who the fuck!" I heard him yell, and ran out of his room with his shotgun. "Bree! Where the fuck have you been?" I looked at him, and gave him a quick glance. He hadn't showered in months, (his scent was awful) his hair grew too long for his liking, and he was skinny as anything. His clothes were dirty, and he wore a fluffy bread.

"Away, how have you been? Not good I guess, this place is a pigpen. Will you ever learn to clean up after yourself?" I said kicking aside an old pair of pants.

"Well you're ass is back, get to work bitch."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from you." I growled, and stalked over towards him. In his drunken state he started to shake.

"Young lady, back up. I'm your father…"

"My father? My father?!" I laughed, before I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "My father who killed my mother? Who told me she left us for another man? My father who beat me, called me names? You think you're my father, you're sadly mistaken." I said before throwing him out the broken front door. I walked out the broken door, down the steps and to where my father laid in a pile. I took a deep breath, he was bleeding not badly but it was enough to make me hungry again.

"Daddy dearest are you alright? You look like you're in trouble." I said in a sing songy voice.

"What the fuck are you!" He yelled, I gave him an evil grin.

"I'll let you live, if you tell me what really happened to my mother. If you don't, then you can tell the devil I said hi. Now what happened to my mother." I said squatting next to him.

"I killed her, the bitch was cheating on me with my brother. I loved her, I really did. But I didn't want you to get confused. I was thinking of you…" He sobbed out.

"Liar! I don't have any uncles!"

"Please let me live Bree!"

"No! Finally peace." I said walking over to my dad, and stepping on his throat. "It's not me, it's just you're a god awful father." I added before I crushed his windpipe with my foot. Police sirens rang in the background, I took off. I didn't want to take another bus, so I sprinted back to Seattle. There was a weight taken off my shoulders, I let out a scream and ran faster.

I made it back to my coven by the end of the week. It was a short lived, Riley said it was time to leave. I stayed back, I wanted to wait a few minutes. Mainly because I wanted to feed, but something else was wrong. Riley said they'd come to us, why are we leaving Seattle? I hid behind a corner, waiting for Riley to leave.

"You're sending the coven to death." A female voice said.

"I know, that's why they're going ahead. I'll meet up with them before they hit the water." A male voice said, I recognized it a Riley's.

"Lead them to death, then find me. We can take the one person I'm truly after."

"I've grown quiet fond of them, too bad they have to be sacrificed."

"You're not cheating on me are you?"

"Never, you're the only one I want." Riley said, before there was a growl. I took off to follow the group. I had to warn them, and I knew it was useless. Maybe I could get Diego and Kevin to follow me.

**A/N: Is this late? Opps! Sorry, I got registered for my Spring classes. Now I'll have more time on my hands to write this story. Don't worry the next chapter will be fun to write. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think, your feedback is very important to me.**

**-Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I'm giving you all the gift of a nice, long chapter. Bringing in a Paul's PoV as well. I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter, also it's a great gift for you all. Now gift me the gift of amazing reviews. Please and thank you!**

**-Liz**

**Bree's PoV**

We were only being used as a distraction. We had no purpose on this Earth as newborns, we were bait. I cringed, and sprinted up to the waters edge. It took me awhile to find the water, but I found it. My coven stood there waiting for Riley, he'd lead them to death. I shoved my way through the crowd to find Diego and Kevin. They were near the front, shoving at each other playfully.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, pushing Diego to the ground. I looked up at him, I didn't want to speak.

"Say something Bree." Diego said, standing up.

"We're bait." I whispered.

"Bait? For what?"

"This "war." It's a lie, we have no chance of winning. Riley said so himself."

"Yeah Riley said something like that. Please we're going to win this war." Kevin cheered, and the coven roared in agreement. I shook my head and shuffled back towards the end of the pack. I bumped into someone, looking up I saw it was Riley.

"Young Bree. Cold feet?" He asked in an icy voice.

"No." I said in a nervous breath.

"Good, let's go." He grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to the front with him. "Who ever doesn't fight, will die from my hands tonight. Is that understood."

"Yessir." I whispered

"Good." He growled throwing me into Diego. "Now let's head out, we have a battle to win."

"Bree is everything alright?" Diego asked me, as he helped me back to my feet. I looked at his red eyes, and shook my head.

"We're just going to die." I said quietly, and slowly followed the coven into the icy water.

Not even halfway to the battleground and my mind was already picturing my death. I cringed at everything that played in. Decapitation, burned alive, limb by limb being cut off. I shook my head, trying to clear the images out. I needed air, where is the air? Oh wait I'm in water, glad I'm not drowning. I stayed further away from the coven, as the walk/swim went on. I wanted to try to vanish, maybe they'd think I was picked off early. Who knows? I shuffled my feet, and I saw Riley looking right at me. I picked up the pace, and merged into the middle of the group. I wasn't going to die from the hands of Riley. I looked around to see if anyone had the same thoughts I did, but no one did. They all wanted to fight, to please Riley. I gulped as I saw landfall up ahead. I kept my spot in the middle of the coven, I made my face look serious. The group slowly crawled onto the land, Riley stopped us in front of a forest. He had a red blouse in his hands, and handed it to the person in front of him.

"Take a whiff of that. The scent is our target, we stop at nothing till the target is dead. The ONLY way you can tell the enemy from your coven, is by eye color. The enemy's have golden eyes, they'll be weaker than you all. It'll be an easy fight." Riley yelled, the coven was too busy trying to get the scent of the target. When the scent crossed me, my -dead- heart raced. It was the scent of the girl from the mall a couple months ago. I took in another breath, something else was there mixed in with her scent. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Lets go! We have a battle to win." Riley growled and started running through the forest. The coven roared and raced after him, I took off as well just slower than the rest. The scent was strong, the target was bleeding. My group grew crazy, as we got closer to the grounds. I tried to find Riley, but he wasn't around. The group broke the treeline, and all hell broke loose… literally.

**Paul's PoV**

We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing had happened yet, but the whole pack (except Seth and Jacob) were waiting for this amazing fight to happen. I looked around, and let out a silent sigh. God I was so fuckin bored!

_'When is this going to start?'_ Quil whined, I looked at him. I couldn't agree more, I just wanted to rip the heads off some leeches.

_'Soon. You all know what to do, and what NOT to do. Don't let me catch you trying to be the "hero." You'll end up with more patrol hours than ever.'_ Sam barked, glaring at the pack. If it wasn't for his large ass wolf form, someone could overtake him. Thought I didn't really mind being his Beta with Jared. I looked at the sandy colored wolf, and nipped at his shoulder.

_'Wanna take a bet?'_ I joked.

_'Really Paul? Really? After what I just said? Do you really want more patrol hours?'_ Sam glared at me sending death daggers.

_'I was only joking.'_ I frowned, just wishing there could be some kind of fun.

_'They're coming. I can hear them.'_ Leah growled ready to pounce.

_'The funs gonna start soon'_ Embry cheered, digging his front right paw into the ground.

_'Wait till I give the order.'_

_'Yes sir.'_ Embry joked, sitting down.

My ears twitched in the direction of movement, the rustle of leaves and the low growls. The army was moving in quickly, and man I just wanted to rip them all apart. I hunched my shoulders and let out a low growl.

_'Easy Paul, just a few more seconds…. __**NOW! ATTACK!**__'_ Sam roared and jumped out from behind the rock. I followed him quickly, and grabbed the closest newborn leech. This bitch squealed like a pig. I shook him from side to side, quickly using my front paws to pull him apart.

_'One down.'_ I smirked, and ran after the next one.

The newborn leech-babies, were dying in groups. Only a few remained, and I caught sight of a small one. I stalked over to it, liking mylips and growling. The baby-leech looked at me, I noticed that it was a girl. Her eyes filled with fright, as she backed herself into a tree. Gasping and trying to flee, I looked at her in the eyes.

_'Oh shit!'_ Embry laughed.

_'Paul!'_ Sam yelled.

_'What?'_ I asked taking my focus from the baby-leech.

_'You just imprinted...'_ Leah said in disappointment.

_'I did not!'_

_'Then kill the girl in front of you.'_ Sam said, I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Please… Please let me live. I don… don't want to do this anymore." The girl said panicking. I let out a louder growl, and got ready to pounce. I looked at her one more time, and this time it hit me.

_'FUCK!' _I roared backing away from the girl. I turned back around, and grabbed her by the arm. She let out a scream, but it's not like I was ripping her arm off. I pulled her to the Cullen leeches. Throwing her at their feet, I trotted away.

_'Imprinted on a leech. How will that go down?'_ Quil said in a sing-songy voice.

_'I don't want this!'_ I roared attacked the last moving baby-leech.

_'Too bad Paul. Leech lover time!'_ Embry teased, and I snapped at him. He backed down, as Jared made kissing and sucking sounds.

_'Ew gross!'_ Seth said, I could see him trotting in. The leech lover and her bitch followed.

_'You missed all the fun Sethy.'_ Leah teased.

_'Not really, the red-headed leech and her "lover" attacked us.'_ Seth replayed the memory, and looks like her got his itch to fight.

Time to leave the battleground, the Cullen-leeches had my "imprint." Next thing happened so fast, a baby-leech jumped out. Leah tried to be "heroic," Leah failed, and Jacob got half his body broken. The pack phased, grabbing their cut-offs and ran to Jake's side.

"Jacob you idiot, I had him!" Leah yelled.

"Leah enough." Same ordered. The doctor ran over, and said something that I wasn't interested in. I looked at the girl, still scared and unsure of what was going to happen.

"Paul let's go." Embry said grabbing my arm. The pack picked up Jacob and carried him out of the grounds. I took one last look, before I ran after them.

**Bree's PoV**

One minute I'm staring death in the face, the next I'm being dragged by death. I screamed and screamed. I didn't want to die, not like my friends had. I looked out at the fires, I saw Kevin's red hoodie and Diegos blue nikes. I let a tear fall from my eye, I would really miss them. Death stopped dragging me, then he threw me in front of the golden-eyed people. I stared up at them in shock.

"Please…. Please don't hurt me… I … I surrender." I stuttered.

"What's your name?" A tall blonde haired female asked me. I looked at her, she was ready to fight again. I looked at the ground, and let out a shiver.

"Bree… Bree Tanner."

"Do you know why you were created?" I looked up and saw the male blonde hair looking at me.

"It was to fight you guys, but I overheard Riley talking. He said we were bait, just a distraction so he could kill the real target. I tried to back out many times, but Riley threaten to kill me himself."

"Relax Bree, we're not going to hurt you." The motherly one said with a smile. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Well she knows why she was created. But the question is, why did Paul stop his attack on her." The spikey hair one said, walking closer to me. He had a mean look, like he didn't want me to still be alive.

"I know why." I looked to see another golden-eye walking next to the target. He had a protective grip on her, I swallowed my throat felt like sandpaper. "Tempting, but to live with us, you must be able to control your thirst around her." He added.

"It's very difficult. How?" I said grabbing at my throat.

"Practice, we can show you how. If the Volturi approve of your surrender." The motherly one said.

"Vol.. Volturi?"

"You weren't told about them? They've been watching you and your coven very closely, to make sure nothing went out of control."

"It went out of control when Riley made 30 of us."

"30? I only counted 28…" The group looked around, trying to figure out who was missed. There was a low growl, and one of the wolves had one of my remaining coven members on its back. I didn't recognize him, but the vampire was pulled off of the wolf by another one. He got his arms around the wolf then a sound of sickening cracks filled the air. The wolf let out a whine and fell to the ground. I watched as the wolf turned into a boy, I stepped back. The blonde hair man ran to his side, he said something low then more boys and a girl were around him.

"Jacob you idiot I had him!" The female yelled.

"Leah enough!" The oldest on yelled, they carried the broken boy away. I watched the boys and girl walk away, a hand gripped my shoulder. Nothing too hard, but like support. I looked up and saw the bronze haired one.

"Welcome to the craziness." He said and guided me over to his coven. "Stay behind us." He whispered in my eye, I gave a shaky nod.

In front of us a group of four more vampires walked out of the forest. They had on black cloaks, all the hoods were up and I couldn't see their faces. They came closer and stopped in front of the golden-eyed vampires. Taking their hoods off, I saw they had red eyes.

"Some fight." A blonde hair girl said, she looked so stuck up. "It's not always that we're deemed unnecessary." She added looking around.

"If you had come 30 minutes earlier, you would have served your purpose." The blonde golden-eyed said.

"It appears so." She looked around, then spotted me. "You've missed one." I looked at her, shaking.

"She has surrendered, and we cannot kill her. It'll make a mess in the world." The mother one said.

"Why? She looks deadly to me. Who are you? Why were you created?" My body was filled with pain, I let out a scream. It felt like knives were stabbing me, fire was burning on my insides. The pain intensified and I screamed louder.

"Stop, she'll tell you everything you want to know." Mother one pleaded.

"I know. Who are you? Why were you created?" The girl asked again. "Who was your creator?" She added.

"I was created to fight them, to be a distraction so Riley and his mate could kill the girl." I said trying to get back to my feet.

"Her creator was Victoria, perphase you knew of her. I killed her mate last year, after he attempted to kill mine." The bronze hair one said, stepping forward.

"She will live, and we will keep an eye on her. Because of her importance to the world. Aro will be pleased to know she is still human."

"The date is set." The girl said, trying to sound brave.

"He will still be pleased. And we will be back." The blond girl said, her group put their hoods on then walked back the way they came.

"Come let's take you home, Bree." I looked around to see the group giving me smiles. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Welcome to Cullens." The mother one said.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Good? I hope so, this chapter was 5 pages on Google Docs. Enjoy, I won't be posting a new chapter till after Christmas. So I hope you all can live that long without an update.**

**Review and follow/favorite.**

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: So after I posted the last chapter I started typing this one, I think it's a nice surprise for you all. I love that this story has a lot more hit than my other one. Maybe because this one is so unique(?) Let it be known, I'm bringing in a plot twist. Hehe Enjoy.**

**-Liz**

**Bree's PoV**

The Cullens took me in, they gave me my own room. I questioned why there wasn't a bed, and they looked at me funny. I let out a sigh, and entered the nice room. The floor to ceiling windows, and a wall lined with a bookshelf, another wall had a huge walk in closet. I smiled, and opened the doors… empty.

"We can fill it with clothes soon, we need to get your thirst under control first." A high pitched voice said behind me, I turned around and saw the tiny girl with a pixie style haircut.

"I want to learn now, I don't want everyone to be so tense around when the human and I are in the same room." I said with a smile.

"My name's Alice." The girl said with a smile, she held out her hand.

"Nice to officially meet you."

"Of course, I think someone would like it this way."

"What?"

"You'll find out in time." She gave me a small wink, then turned to walk out of the room. I looked around some more, I really wanted to find a bathroom so I could shower. I wandered the house, getting familiar with it. I found the large kitchen, about 2 different rooms with 3 couches and 50in . Man the Cullens had to be loaded. I wandered some more, and found their gurage. Four cars were parked inside, a yellow Lamborghini, a red Ford mustang convertible, a black Corvette, and a silver Volvo. I turned around and the spiky haired vampire was behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking around." I stuttered.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why? I want to get familiar with the surrounding."

"You're familiar enough now go back to your room." He snapped, I pushed past him and darted to my room slamming the door.

I laid in my room listening to the quiet argument downstairs. They were yelling at the one who scared me.

"Jasper! She's part of this family now." A female voice yelled (Female 1)

"She's allowed to do what she wants, you can't keep her locked in her room." Another female voice hissed (Female 2)

"She was created to kill us, she shouldn't be allowed to live." The mane named Jasper growled.

"You were just like her a few decades ago!" Female 1 said.

"I've changed! I'm not like that anymore!"

"Then give her a chance to change too!" Female 2 said, stomping her foot.

"Why? She needs to be killed, she's a danger to everyone in Forks."

"We can't kill her, neither can the Volturi." Another male said adding to the conversation.

"Why?" The group said as a union.

"She's Pauls imprint." The new voice said, there was a long pause.

"Strange. Can you all please keep it down for a minute." Another new male voice said, I listened for something too. I heard nothing.

"Carlisle what is it?" Female 1 asked, her voice was full of anticipation.

"I'm hearing a heartbeat. Bella's not here is she?" The voice belonging to Carlisle asked.

"No she's home. Could this be?"

"Bree isn't 100% vampire." Carlisle said finally, I shot up from the floor. This was already too much, first someone wanted me dead, the next thing I hear is I'm not a full vampire. I open my door and run down the stairs. I enter the room looking at everyone.

"Then what the fuck am I?" I asked, all eyes on me.

"I don't have time to explain now, I have to get to La Push to help Jacob. We'll talk more when I return. Alright Bree?"

"Alright Carlisle." I say with a sad smile.

**Paul's PoV**

We stood outside Jacob's house waiting for the doctor leech to arrive. I paced around, thinking about why the spirits made my imprint a vampire. My mortal enemy, and the one thing I hate the most. I didn't hear the doctor's car pull up, but next thing I heard were bones snapping and Jacob screaming in pain. I cringed with the rest of the pack as the bones snapped, but I didn't stop pacing.

"Paul relax, he'll be fine." Sam said, with a very unsure smile.

"I'm not worried about him." I snapped back, keeping my back towards him.

"Wondering why the spirits made your imprint a leech?" He asked in a low voice, I nodded.

"I'm confused, why her? Why did I have to look at her during the fight. I wouldn't have to worry about this. She'd be dead, and I'd be able to be my old self."

"It's strange, but it's probably the same reason why Quil imprinted on Claire. She's only 4 years old."

"But why! I just don't understand." I ran to the nearest tree and punched it. Hoping all my anger would be taken out with it. That didn't work, I turned around and walked back to the house. The door opened and the doctor-leech walked out.

"He'll be fine, I've got him on morphine. His body temperature will burn it off quickly, so I've set up a drip to keep it flowing in his system." The leech said, he then looked at me. I gave him a questioning look. "Paul I must tell you something, in private." The leech walked over to his car, and opened the trunk. I followed him, stopping a few feet behind him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're imprint, Bree." He started.

"Don't call her my imprint."

"I know how you feel about our kind, but this is a positive thing. Bree may not be 100% vampire, meaning when she got bit her body fought the venom. I can assume she is ½ vampire and ½ human."

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper almost killed her today, but she fled into the room we've given her. During the argument of Jasper's actions there was a very quiet moment. During that moment there was a heartbeat. I've lived with my family long enough to know it's not them. When I get back to my house, I plan to do test. To see if my assumption is correct." My wolf growled when it heard, about Bree almost being killed.

"Great so my imprint is still human." I said sarcastically

"Would you rather have a full vampire imprint?" He added in as a joke.

"You're right. Thanks, but tell me the final results with the testing. I'd like to know too."

"I will, she's part of your life now too. So I already had planned on telling you this. Have a good night."

"You too." I said walking away from the car, I thought that was the humanist conversation I've ever had with a fuckin leech. GOD I'm turning into such a softy! I took off towards the woods, hoping I could run off the soft feelings I was getting.

**Bree's PoV**

Carlisle left to fix the broken wolf, I walked back up to my room. Before I could get in, a voice made me stop.

"You should shower. It might help you feel at home." I turned to see the tall blonde one standing behind me. "I'm Rosalie, or Rose for short." She added a smile, I nodded my head.

"But I don't know where the bathroom is, I think that's the one room I haven't found." I said looking at my feet, I felt embarrassed.

"It's connect to your room," she giggles, and showed me a hallway I hadn't noticed. "It's down there, there's also another closet. So Alice will end up filling up both with new clothes, but you should convince her to let her go with you. I can tell you're not a fancy fashion kind."

"Alright, thanks. But I don't have a change of clothes." I said quietly, I looked up at her. She walked down the hallway and opened the second closet. Pulling out a pair of black leggings, a white oversized sweater, a bra and panties.

"We have things like this, in every closet. In case we get visitors, or if Bella has an accident. You're about her size, so this should fit. There are towels in the cabinet under the sink, an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and body wash in there as well."

"Thank you." I smiled, she gave me a small wave as she walked out of my room. I turned around and headed into the bathroom. Everything was where she said it was, pulling out the Dove shampoo and conditioner, and a bottle of Bath & Body Works holiday special Candy Apple. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Last time I did this I had a black eye and a swollen lip, this time my face was perfect, not a single mark. I stared harder, noticing the small strands of blonde hair mixed in with my dark brown. Of course I'd ask to have my hair dyed a different color, I looked again and this time I noticed my eyes. Still crimson red, I let out a gasp. I wonder if my eyes would turn gold too, I pictured my eyes that same color and a smile played on my lips. I remembered what I was doing and stipped out of my torn and dirty clothing. I grabbed the shower supplies and stepped in. My first real shower since I turned, I let out a sigh of relax.

I got out of the shower, as I heard Carlisle car pulling up to the house. I dried myself off, and pulled on the clothes. They fit me a little snug, but it was fine by me. Drying my hair quickly, and pulling my fingers through the damp hair. I ran down the stairs, I took in a breath and caught the scent of something awful.

"What is that stench?" I asked covering my nose, the group laughed.

"You're gonna have to get use to it Bree, but it's the wolf pack in La Push." Alice said with a smile, she clung to Jasper. Like she was holding him back.

"Why am I going to have to get use to it?"

"It's not our place to say, but you'll find out soon. Now come, I want to test the theory I have." Carlisle said leading me towards a different room.

"What kind of test? Like the crazy ones in the movies?" I asked nervously

"No." He chuckled, "I'll take some blood, check your pulse, and set you up on a heart monitor." He walked towards a cabinet, and pulled out the needed supplies. "Please have a seat, this will take just a few minutes."

"I've never had blood taken before, let alone be on all these test."

"You've never seen a doctor?" He asked, wrapping a tourniquet around my bicep.

"Uhm… no." I said quickly studying my arm closely.

"I won't judge."

"I'm not ready to talk about my past yet." I whispered looking down.

"It's already, you're more then welcome to keep this to yourself. When you're ready to talk about, talk to Edward. He may already know what's going on. He has a gift, as well as Alice, and Jasper."

"What's their gift?" I asked as I felt the needle dig into my arm.

"Edward can read minds, and has speed. Alice is able to see the future, and see when there are changes in the person's future. Jasper, he can control emotions. It's best when the pack is here, they get upset fast."

"Then he already knows too…"

"Probably, he can only hear if you're thinking of it."

"Good. I'll keep it out of my head then."

"That's a good plan, and that seems to be enough blood. Now the pulse, and I can get the heart monitor setup too."

30 minutes passed, and after all the test were done. Carlisle looked at me and smiled, something good must have come out from this. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I was correct, you are a ½ human ½ vampire."

"Meaning what? Do I still age? Will I be like… a normal kind of girl?"

"Well I'm not sure, it's not everyday we see someone like you. You'll be my personal study subject." He gave me a smile, and left the room.

"Great I'm a fuckin lab rat." I muttered following behind him.

**Edward's PoV**

I sat in the living room, over hearing Carlisle tell Bree the results. Carlisle started to think of the conversation he had with Paul about Bree. I smiled, I knew he was going to have Bella do something for him. Carlisle walked down the steps with Bree behind him. I stood up and greeted them.

"Hello Bree, I'll formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." I said extending my hand.

"Hi Edward." She smiled and shook my hand. _'I already knew who you were, Carlisle told me.'_ She added in thought, and gave me a smirk. I looked at Carlisle, and knew she told him of my gifts. "I'm going to head to my room, I feel drained." Bree said with a yawn, and I laughed.

"Then you should go rest. Tomorrow Bella will be coming over, and before she does we'll take you hunting. Vegi vamp style." I said with a smile.

"Oh joy." She said walking away giving a small wave, when she was out of hear ranger I looked at Carlisle.

"So what do you need?" I asked quietly.

"I need to use Bella's phone to send a text to Paul. It's between me and him, no one else needs to know." He said firmly

"She's coming over tomorrow, I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you use it. I'll make sure she tells Jacob to stay near Paul."

"I know, it'll be hard for her. Even after she feeds."

"She'll be fine." Alice chimed in. I let out a laugh, as Alice walked down the stairs. "I can also tell you what type of furniture she'd fall in love with if you took her out."

"You always know." I laughed. "You know she's gonna be hell lot of fun for Paul." I added, still laughing.

"Well, Paul has queit a temper, and I think Bree does too. It's just hidden under the shock."

**Paul's PoV**

I paced and paced and paced. Patrolling was boring, I walked the same path every hour. I felt someone phase, unsure who it was I kept my mind blanket.

_'Paul. Carlisle said he has something to tell you. I can give you his number since it's in Bella's phone.'_ Jacob said with a smirk, he replayed the conversation he had with Bella over the phone.

_'Alright just text it to me. I'll call him when I'm off patrol.' _I said to him, he phased back and I kept on my route. I was smiling on the inside, I only hoped Bree was really a halfy.

I ran home after I was finished, I left Jared with a very confused expression. I phased and didn't bother pulling my cut-offs on. Since I lived home alone, who was going to see me? I opened the door, and caught the scent of someone in my house. I pulled my cut-offs on, in case it was someone I knew. I walked around the house, trying to find the scent. Opening my bedroom door I saw Allie laying on my bed. Her waist long red hair, framed her face. Heavy make-up covered her eyes, and she wore one of my old t-shirts. Her long tanned legs rested on her curved ass.

"Hey stranger." She purred batting her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"I thought I'd give you a surprise. So surprised."

"I broke up with you about 2 months ago. I'm over you and moved on, get out of my house." I snapped, she gave me the sad-puppy eyes. "Out!" I yelled, she yelped and ran out of my house. I didn't watch her leave, but I was glad she was gone. I grabbed my phone, to see a text from Jacob. I dialed the number in the text message.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Carlisle? It's Paul." I said. "What did you find?"

"Hang on, I need to get out of ear range." The sound of wind filled my ear, he was running to find privacy. "Sorry, I didn't want anyone else to hear this."

"It's alright, I'm glad you're making this very private. How did she take the news?"

"She took it pretty well, Alice has ordered her a full bedroom set, along with a desk. But the news, she is ½ vampire and ½ human. Her white blood cells are still fighting the vampire venom in her veins. It's interesting, if anything happens in a very distant future if her white blood cells win the fight, she could lose all the vampire venom in her system. Meaning her bite wouldn't be able to cause a human to change, or inflict pain on an enemy." He finished, and I took in all the information.

"That's interesting." I managed.

"She does have a secret thought. No one in the house knows, and she's not willing to share. She may tell you, and that's when you need to let her know about your life and secret."

"I've planned to tell her when she's accepted me as a friend."

"Alright. Have a good night, please keep the information from your pack mates." Carlisle said before he hung up the phone.

"Well goodbye to you too." I snapped into the phone.

**A/N: Super long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. I didn't plan this chapter. This is officially that last chapter I'm posting till after Christmas. **

**If any new chapter does turn up, you know it's because I got bored, or the suspense of keeping the next couple chapters from you guys is killing me.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: Again typing this chapter ahead of time, so I have things to put out when I start school. Also if this story is still going on when I get back in school. But yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter, a small Paul and Bree moment. YAY!**

**Also I finished this chapter, and I couldn't keep it to myself. So I put it out to you guys, I thought I'd be without internet at my grandpa's house. SURPRISE! I lied. I'll keep posting while I'm here, enjoy this is 8 PAGES on my doc/**

**Emmettluver2010 - No that would be too hard to explain, I even played with the idea in my head. Also this chapter may clear up some questions too about that. Bree is now Carlisle's personal science experiment.**

**-Liz**

**Bree's Pov**

I had fallen asleep on the floor in my room, I never really thought about it I needed sleep. I guess I don't need sleep, since being in Seattle I never slept. A soft tapping came on my door, and I stood up quickly. Walking to the door I opened it halfway to see Edward and another guy standing behind him.

"Yeah?" I said eyeing the new person.

"That's Emmett. You may have not met him yet, and I think he's the only person you haven't gotten to know. He's gonna go hunting with us, we want to make sure nothing goes wrong." Edward said before I could even ask who the new guy was, or what we were going to do. "And we're going because Bella is coming over, and I don't want you attacking my girlfriend." He added quickly.

"Oh well sounds fun." I said going to slip my black combat boots on. "Lets go." I said smiling and following the boys out the back door. I followed them deep into the forest, the came to a halt and I tripped trying to stop before crashing into them. "Ouch." I whined rubbing my head, which had hit a rock.

"Good thing you're a vampire now." Emmett joked, I glared at him.

"Watch it Emmett, she might bite." Edward teased, and I gave him death daggers. I stood up and growled at both of them.

"Oh take a joke little Bree."

"It hurt though." I gave them a baby face, and both of the boys faced soften.

"Well you're ok. So step one into living with Vegi-Vamps, we feed off animals. Listen for their heartbeat, and sounds they make. When the wind blows, smell their scent. A carnivore is always more appealing than a herbivore. Now close your eyes, and let your instincts take over." Edward said softly, I did everything he said. I listened and heard about 5 heartbeats, I inhaled the scent. My eyes flew open and I sprinted towards my prey.

"I think she's got it." I heard Emmett say behind me.

"Let's hope she can do this. It's a difficult transaction from human to animal blood." Edward added. I wanted to get further from them, but I couldn't. I slowed down and peered around a tree, I saw four does and one buck. I growled in my head, I wanted the buck. He was the strongest. I tip-toed around to his side of the small herd. I waited for his attention to be off of his surroundings. It took a few minutes, but I finally jumped him from behind. I dug my nails into his shoulders, and bit into his furry neck. His blood rushed into my mouth, I gagged at first. It tasted like Tofu, but I drank.

I dropped my drained prey, wiped my lips on my sleeve and looked at the boys.

"How's I do?" I asked with a smile.

"Bravo, how did it taste?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Like you don't know."

I walked over to them, and took off towards the house. The boys quickly on my tail, I made it into a race and tried to go faster.

"Last one home gives me a $1." I teased.

"What if you're the last one home?" Emmett asked as he caught up to me.

"Then I give myself a $1 duh!"

"You don't have a $1."

"Do too!" I said taking off, the house came into view. Before I reached the back door Edward was in front of me. I slammed on my brakes, failing I slammed into Edward and we crashed into the house.

"Ouch!" I said again, faking some tears."Edward what the fuck is your problem." I snapped "You're suppose to get into the house, not stop in front of me." I added pouting.

"Oh, you didn't clarify that. Emmett give Bree her $1." Edward smirks, as Emmett came out of the woods behind us.

"Seriously, I thought I had that." Emmett said pretending to catch his breath.

"Nope, I beat you." I giggled, standing up and walking into the house. I took a deep breath, the scent of the human I was tracking before the war hit me. "She's here now?" I asked looking at Edward.

"She shouldn't be, I'm suppose to be picking her up." He said walking into the house. Emmett wrapped an arm around me and guided me into the house.

"I need to get to my room." I whispered.

"I know, waiting for Edward to say where she's at." Emmett said quietly. Edward came back into view with a smile.

"She's not here, though she was but not anymore."

"So she's gonna come back? Why did she come over anyway?" I asked, pulling Emmett's arm off me.

"Out of all of us, she's the only one with a truck. Go to your room and you'll see why." I looked at the boys, then darted up to my room. The door was closed, and I slowly opened it.

"Well this was suppose to be a huge surprise thing, but I guess it's not anymore." Rosalie said with a sigh, I looked around my room. A whole new bedroom set had been placed in, I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't.

"We'll take your speechless express as a 'thank you'." Esme said with a gentle smile, I just nodded my head and walked inside. I looked around, it was reorganized too. The book shelves on my far wall had been pushed apart, in between then lay a king sized bed (A KING FUCKIN SIZE BED!) The bed was made with purple sheets, and a rainbow comforter.

"Stop looking at the bed, what about the rest of the room." Alice said smiling, I looked around there was a matching nightstand on each side of the bed, a small chest (dresser) and the end of the bed, and a taller dresser that held a 40" TV on the right side of the bed against a now green colored wall. In front of the window there was a white L-shaped computer desk,with a matching chair, but there was no computer.

"You guy have done too much." I said with a smile turning to face them.

"You're part of the family now, we have to make you feel right at home. When you're able to control yourself we can take you to get a phone, laptop, or anything you want." Carlisle said walking over to me, he wrapped his arms around me. "Welcome to the family Bree Tanner-Cullen." He said.

"Thank you guys. It's amazing and I love it, how…" I started to ask then looked at Alice, she just smiled.

"I saw you would pick this set out, so we went ahead and got it today. That's why the house smelled like Bella." She said walking over to me.

"Well I love it. Just don't think I need that many bookshelves, I hardly read as it is."

"Jasper and Emmett can take them out while Edward entertains Bella." Esme said walking out of the room, I heard two groans. One from Emmett and one from Jasper, I smiled.

"We can go clothes shopping in Seattle too!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"Sounds good to me."

Bella had come over, and I was to walk around the room she was in. I felt no pull to attack her, which made me and Edward smile. I felt fine with personally introducing myself, Emmett walked into the room.

"Hi Belle." I smiled walking up to her, she looked up. Her mouth was open a little bit, and her brown eyes looking at me. "I'm Bree, sorry I haven't been talking. Just trying to get use to you, and I feel like I am." I offered my hand, she slowly took it.

"Hi, nice to officially meet you. Edward has told me much about you." She offered a smile back, Edward smiled as well.

"She's passed." He said, I couldn't help but grin.

"Passed what?"

"If I was able to control my thirst around you. It helped that I went hunting his morning, and I'm glad to take it slowly. Do you mind coming everyday? It'll help me really control it." I jumped the gun, but I couldn't help it. She's why I was created, so I might as well put her to use.

"That sounds fine, Edward and I are just planning our wedding." Bella smiled interlocking her fingers with Edwards.

"Well congrats. When is it?" I asked.

"This Saturday." Edward said before Bella could respond.

"Then I'll need to get a lot of practice in… Alice!" I called, she appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah?" She looked at me, confused.

"Can we go shopping?"

"Wait you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, I'm fine around Bella. I want to try public now, I've been to the Seattle mall when I was first created so why not now?"

"Oh of course! We can get you a phone, laptop, tablet, anything! But let me get you cleaner clothes than those." Alice clapped her hands, and walked away quickly.

"Don't push yourself." Edward warned.

"I'll be fine, I went to the mall when I was first created. I didn't even hunt the morning of or day before, I think I can handle this." I gave him a thumbs up and Carlisle came into the room.

"Bree, before you go can I take another sample of your blood?" He asked

"Yeah, but why?"

"Follow me and I can explain in private." He started walking towards his office, and I followed him. Once inside he closed the door, and turned towards me. "I've discovered that you still have white blood cells, as a vampire that's impossible. Since you're half of one, it might not be. Anyway, your white blood cells have been attacking the venom that runs through your veins. Though if your blood cells destroy all the venom, it won't make you human it only means your bite wouldn't cause anyone to change. I'd like to take blood from you daily, before and after you hunt. There may be a difference, and this is the weird part… You'd become my personal experiment, so I ask that you agree." He finished, looking at me. I couldn't speak I only nodded, and held out my arm. He applied the tourniquet and placed the needle in my arm, my blood filled the small test tube like thing he brought. "Thank you." He said with a smile, when the thing was filled.

"Of course, this sounds fun. I've never been an experiment before." I laughed

"You will know everything I find out, it only seems fair."

"Sounds good to me. Now I have to go shopping with Alice, because I want to do my own test." I smiled, and he looked confused but returned my smile. I walked out of his office, as Alice was about to knock.

"He stole you again." She huffed "Put these on, and lets go." She handed me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a red sweatshirt. I walked to my room and quickly threw on the new clothes. Again they were snug, but didn't bother me.

"Lets go!" I said as I exited my room, Alice turned to me and smiled.

**Paul's Pov**

My phone rang, I wanted to ignore it but it was my alarm telling me I had to patrol. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed, I looked at my clock it was only 2pm. I groaned again, why did I have to get up so early. I pulled myself out of bed, didn't bother putting on my cutoffs I just grabbed them and headed out the door. Phasing once I was outside, I heard Seth yelling at Quil.

_'No that's not Greek. I don't even know what language that is.'_ Seth yelled.

_'It's Greek you cookie. Hey Paul, can you help me win with fight?'_ Quil asked me.

_'Yeah no. I just want this to be over with, so damn tired. Plus I'm meeting Carrie at Seattle mall tonight.'_ I said, heading over to my normal route.

_'What about your imprint? Have you even tried to get to know her?'_

_ 'No, I don't want to. She's a leech my mortal enemy, it would be so weird.'_

_ 'Yeah Seth, and thunderstorm would appear if they ever fucked. Hot and cold.'_ Quil joked, and I couldn't help but laugh. My inner wolf wanted to snap at him.

_'EW! I'm out, my time is over. Have fun Paul.'_ Seth said phasing quickly.

_'You had to scare him off Quil? Really?'_

_ 'Hey, not my fault he's so innocent.'_

_ 'True, anyway anything good happen today?'_ I asked.

_'Yeah I saw Bree hunting. Sexy shit right there, wanna see? _Quil grinned, replaying a small portion of what he saw. It was just Bree tracking, I mentally rolled my eyes.

_'No thanks, I don't want to see her.'_ I growled, and Quil winced.

_'Alright.'_

I finished my patrol at 7pm, I requested an early off. Sam agreed, but said I had to add 4 more hours to my next patrolling. I hated that part, but I was gonna get laid by Carrie. I grinned and ran home in my cutoffs. Once I got home I put on a clean black shirt, combed my hair, and sprayed some Ax on me. Pulling on a pair of ankle socks, and my black vans. I ran to my 2009 Dodge Dakota pickup truck, pulled out of my driveway and headed to the Seattle.

The drive to Seattle was quick, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Carrie when I arrived at the mall.

**Hey I'm here. - P** I hit send put my phone in my pocket, and got out of my car. I caught the scent of some vampires, then I remembered this is where that army was raised. I dropped it and walked into the nearest entrance. I felt my phone vibrate, pulling it out of my pocket I checked. A text from Carrie.

**Sitting in the food court. Theres a fat guy trying to hit on me, like hurry. - C** I laughed and walked quickly to her rescue, and sure enough. Some muscle head was sitting next to her, trying to get her to talk. I walked over to the table, before I said.

"Carrie, whos he?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?" The muscle head asked.

"Carrie really?" I asked looking at her, she gave me sad eyes.

"I didn't think he'd come back. He left for the east coast four months ago." She said, with the sad eyes.

"And you just wanted to get boned huh? Sorry I don't roll like that. Bye" I walked away, pretty hurt because I was looking forward to having Carrie in my bed.

"Really you were going to cheat on me!" The muscle head yelled, I turned around to see Carrie trying to relax the guy. Not caring enough so I walked away. I didn't want to go home so I just walked around the mall.

**Bree's PoV**

"Carrie, whos he?" A tall tanned man yelled, at a couple sitting at a table. I turned and looked, just staring. There was a muscle head, and a blonde girl.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?" The muscle headed guy sitting next to the blonde asked. The girl looked at the table, unable to look at any of the guys.

"Carrie really?" The tanned man yelled, now causing a scene. I left bad for the girl, but not really. I had never been in the position. The girl looked at the tan man, her lip quivered slightly.

"I didn't think he'd come back. He left for the east coast four months ago." The girl said, trying to gain sympathy.

"And you just wanted to get boned huh? Sorry I don't roll like that. Bye" The tanned man said before he walked away. Ending the scene.

"Really you were going to cheat on me!" The muscle head yelled, at the girl. She placed her hand on his arm. I turned my attention away and rolled my eye. I looked at Alice, she pushed a cart full of different bags of clothes.

"I think that's enough clothes." I said, as we exited the food court.

"Well, we need to get you some shoes, socks, panties and bras. So enough outer clothes, now is the fun part." She smiled and turned towards the Victoria Secrets. I let out a groan and shuffled my feet after her.

"I don't want sexy panties and bras."

"You do, who cares if no one will see them." She turned and looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. I groaned again and we entered the store.

We came out 30 minutes later, with almost five bags full of matching bras and panties. Alice convinced me to get a couple thongs, which made my face turn red. I convinced Alice that I just needed random socks, so we didn't need to buy them at the mall. It could be at a Target or a Walmart. She dragged me into a Rack Room Shoes, and there I went to town. I was able to get two pairs of Vans ( black, and purple,) one pair of Adidas black and blue running shoes, two types of black flats, three pairs of 4" heels (black, white, and silver,) one pair of house shoes (grey,) one pair of 2" tan boots, one pair of black no heeled boots. We left Rack Room Shoes and Alice dragged me into a store that sold Uggs. She bought me three pairs of Uggs, the basic tan type, knitted grey, and tan ankle Uggs. I think I have enough shoes to last me a lifetime.

"I'm going to put all of this in the car, I'll be back. Then we can get you a phone, and laptop, and your socks." Alice said pushing the cart, in the direction of the car. I giggled as I saw people gawking at her. I was glad she could fight off a mugger. I said down on an empty bench, happy to finally be off my feet. I wish I knew what time is was.

I heard someone sit down next to me, I took a peek and saw it was the tanned man from earlier. I didn't say anything, but I couldn't stop staring at him for some reason.

"Take a fuckin picture if you're going to keep staring at me." The man snapped as he turned to look at me. His eyes grew large, then he quickly gained control. "Sorry, about that. It's been a rough day."

"I saw." I said quietly, looking away from him. I took another peek, and he was looking at me now. So I looked him up and down, he looked tall, and muscular, his eyes were a nice chocolate brown color, his face free from acne, his hair black and neatly brushed. "I'm guessing the girl you were yelling at was your "date"?" I asked after I finished looking at him.

"Yeah, and like it happened. She had a boyfriend, and I don't do that. I'm not one to steal a girl from a guy." He said looking away, I could tell he was lying.

"Oh Mr. NiceGuy is written all over you." I smirked.

"You can't judge you don't even know me." He snapped.

"True, but everyone judges."

"Yeah, basic human nature. I'm Paul." The man said.

"I'm…" I started to say before Alice walked up to me.

"There you are, we have to finish shopping." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me away. "I leave you for 5 minutes, and you're talking to mutts." Alice grumbled under her breath. I looked back at Paul, upset because I didn't think I'd see him again.

The drive home, I stayed quiet. Looking at the new phone I had just gotten. No contacts yet, but I was happy I had a phone.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the phone?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I've never had a phone before. And this is an Iphone, like all the kids in my grade had this phone. Now I feel so popular, since I have one too and I've got a Macbook Pro, and an Ipad. Alice I feel spoiled to the max." I said quietly.

"That's good, we want you to have everything needed for school, and everyday life."

"I have a question though. Why'd you pull me away from that guy? I felt like I belonged when he was around."

"He's part of the pack that lives in La Push. You'll see him again, and he won't accept you. He'll try to kill you, if you ever step foot on La Push land."

"Oh, he seemed so nice."

"It's ok, and just know everyone is going to be proud of you. Four hours at the mall, and you kept in control the whole time."

"I'm proud of myself, I felt human again." I said with a smile.

**Paul's PoV**

The girl I was talking to a while ago was Bree. I didn't even realize it, what happened to her? I mean she didn't smell like a vampire, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, her hair also wasn't tangled, and covered in dirt. It's her eyes that got me, they weren't the crimson red, they were dying to a golden brown color. I smiled to myself, and walked back to my truck. Maybe this is an imprint I can deal with, who knows.

**A/N: I have to be honest, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. But I wanted to included everything I could, I know I could have put the Seattle trip in the next chapter. I just didn't want to, I wanted to give you all a nice long chapter.**

**The bedroom set described will be on my profile. So you can get a good visual of it. I don't own a pair of Uggs, so not sure if they even make Uggs like the ones I described (Opps.)**

**ANYWAY!**

**Review and favorite!**

**Liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: As I said I'll keep posting, I think I'm posting faster than I've anticipated. I have to slow myself down, so when I start back for school you all don't yell at me. Yup yup yup, without keeping you guys from the story. Chapter 7!**

**I'm also putting this a week in advance, because all Bree would do is hunt and get picked on my Edward and Emmett.**

**-Liz**

**Bree's PoV**

****** One Week Later ****  
><strong>

I woke up groggy, but I stayed in bed. I still couldn't get over the fact, that the Cullens had spoiled me so much. They expanded my room, taking down a window and putting in a balcony. Still not sure why, but they said it would make sense soon so I didn't argue. I climbed out of bed, and shuffled over to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were brown. I smiled, only a little bit longer till I'm suppose to have golden eyes… I hoped. I stripped out of my PJs, turned on the water I stepped into the shower.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and went into my closet for clothes. I pulled out a heather grey knitted sweater, and black leggings. Pulling those on I grabbed a pair of white socks, and slipped on my black heel-less boots. I looked in my full length mirror, and started to brush my hair.

"Bree, are you alive yet?" I heard someone ask outside my door, I walked over and opened it up to see Alice standing there.

"Possibly, not sure yet why?" I joked, looking at her.

"You need a dress."

"For what?"

"Bella's wedding! It's tonight."

"Why did you wait till the last minute to tell me this! I don't wear dresses Alice, please don't make me!" I groaned running out of my room.

"You have to, and where are you going?" Alice yelled

"I need to hunt! Just buy me a dress, it's the only time you're gonna get me it one."

"I swear Bree." I heard Alice mutter, but I was already out the door.

I came back from my hunt with a happy, I finally got a mountain lion. I walked into the house with a grin, Bella looked at me and waved.

"Hey Bella. You excited?" I asked waving at her.

"Yes. My life will begin." She said smiling at me "Did you just go hunting?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you have blood on the sweater." I let out a groan, and marched up to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed smiling, next to her was a white long bag which probably held my dress.

"Your silver heels will go amazing with that, now go shower off the blood. We don't have much time." Alice said pushing me off towards the bathroom, I followed her orders. I only stopped in my full length mirror, wow that mountain lion put up a fight. My sweater was covered in his blood, and my leggings were ripped, my hair was a mess again. I groaned stripped off my bloody and ruined clothes, then I stepped into the shower for a second time today.

I finished my second shower, wrapping myself in another towel I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Alice still sitting on my bed, I looked at her.

"Now what?" I said quietly.

"Now, we do your hair and makeup." She said standing up and throwing a bathrobe at me "Put your dress on, then put the robe on. Rosalie is going to do your hair and makeup." Alice said leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I opened the white bag, inside was a dress? I think it was, it had a flower looking design around the collar of the dress, then a nude mesh material right till it reached the top of the breast, right in the stomach area was mesh again but there were rhinestone type gems there, then more flower designs till the top of the thigh area, going down there were specks of flower designs till it reached the bottom, where the designs wrapped around it, the flower like designs were a sapphire blue. I stared at it, then pulled it out of the bag. I quickly pull on a pair of panties, and slipped on my bra (No way I'm going braless here.) I put the dress on and walked over to the mirror. It fit me perfectly, I smiled and did a 360 turn. The back of the dress had a small tail which i loved even more. I walked over to my bed to grab the robe, Rose was staring at me. I looked at her tilting my head.

"Stunning." She said with a smile.

"I love it, I feel like I'll upstage Bella though." I said frowning as I put the robe on.

"You can't her dress is vintage. It's so her. Plus no one is going to notice you, you'll be in the back. Only because if you have to dash out of the ceremony."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as Rose dragged me to the room Bella was in. Alice was applying the finishing touches. Rose made me sit next to Bella, and she started to style my hair.

"Bree why do you have so much hair?" Rose said in a joking tone.

"Because I liked to hide behind it. I never wanted much attention." I said giving a mental wince, the memories were still fresh.

"I won't pry, just curious." I looked in the mirror and Rose was braiding my hair in a long braid. I smiled it was perfect for me. "Light makeup, because your skin is pretty tanned." She added, applying eyeliner and mascara to me.

"I don't wear makeup so please, don't make me look like a clown."

"Don't worry, your eyes will pop with this."

"If you say so."

It took Rose about 10 minutes to do my makeup, when she was done it looked like I only had the eyeliner and mascara. She was right though, my brownish eyes did pop. I smiled.

"Wow." I said looking at Rose.

"Looks nothing like you, but I like it." She said stepping back. I stood up, and walked out of the room. A man and woman ran into the room and hugged Bella. I eyed them but kept walking. I went into my room, peeled off the robe and slipped on my silver heels. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like I used too, I groaned.

"Something wrong?" I heard someone ask behind me, I spun around to see someone I didn't recognized standing in my door. Tall, mustache and beard, he looked uncomfortable in the tux he wore, his brown hair and eye made me think he was Bella's father. "Sorry, I'm Charlie Swan. Bella's father." He added.

"Hi, I'm Bree." I said I extended my hand and he shook it.

"You're not a dress person are you?

"Can you tell?"

"Just how you groaned. I don't think someone who looked stunning like that should groan though." He said.

"I've never worn a dress, let alone heels. I think if the people want something to laugh at, it'll be me tripping everywhere."

"Nonsense, I think you'll be fine. Bella, she might fall a few times." Charlie said with a laugh, I joined in.

"She has her graceful moments Charlie." I heard a women say, Charlie spun around and I think the women was Bella's mom. "Oh wow. That dress looks amazing. Hi I'm Renee Bella's mom." She smiled and walked past Charlie to shake my hand.

"Hi I'm Bree."

"Charlie, Alice is looking for you. I think it's about time to start." Renee said walking back out of the room.

"Nice meeting you Bree." Charlie said before walking out of the room.

"Likewise." I said with a smile.

The ceremony was over, and Alice had me meeting my new "Cousins" from alaska. They all looked the same, blonde hair and golden eyes. They welcomed me to the family with open arms, and I smiled. I walked around some more, not looking where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I said looking at the person I bumped into. He was just a kid, but as tall as me, tanned skin, black hair, and I could tell he had muscles even though he wore a dress shirt. He smiled at me, extending his hand,

"No problem, I'm Seth Clearwater." He said, his face lite up when I shook his hand.

"Bree Tanner-Cullen." I said back returning his smile. "You're not from around here are you?" I added.

"No I live in La Push, Bella is a really good friend of mine. Why I hear I smell like a wetdog to the vampires in this party." Seth said in a low voice.

"I'm not sure what their talking about, you don't smell like a wetdog to me." I giggled.

"Phew that's good." He laughed, he looked near the woods and his smile turned to a frown. "Come with me." I followed Seth behind the house, at the edge of the woods Bella stood there fighting with another man. Edward was next to her, trying to get the man to relax. "Jacob is pissed." Seth whispered, we walked closer to the group. The man named Jacob looked at me, and Seth. He was still upset.

"Jacob back off." A voice yelled, and about three guys walked out of the woods in nothing but cutoffs. I recognized one of them as Paul, I hid a smile when I saw him. Giving him a once over, I mentally licked my lips. Damn he was built, 6 pack, muscle-galore!

"He's going to kill her! We have to stop her." Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"She's not under our protection anymore Jake." Paul said, looking at the boy.

"But guys, she'll die."

"I want my first time to happen, while I'm still human. I know what I'm going against Jake, now back off." Bella said before she stormed off, Edward followed behind her.

"Drama." I joked, the boys chuckled. Jacob huffed then ran away, I heard the ripping of clothing.

"He'll get over it." One of the boys said, then looked at me. "Who are you, and why are you…" His question got cutoff, by the oldest boy.

"Bree, glad to see you not begging for you life." The oldest boy said, I stared at him.

"Uhm, what? The only people I begged my life to was this giant grey wolf, and the Volturi." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I guess the Cullens haven't told you about us then."

"They have, but I thought you guys were wolves like 24/7." I said feeling my cheeks flame.

"She's blushing, I didn't know leeches could blush."

"Dude shut up." I saw Paul punch the guy next to him.

"Introductions are in order. I'm Sam Uley, leader of the La Push pack, Jared Cameron is my 2nd in command," he pointed to the boy next to Paul, and the boy waved with a smile, "Next to Jared is Paul Lahote my 3rd in command, the one who stormed off is Jacob Black. You've already met Seth Clearwater. I think that's everyone here." Sam said "Let's go boys." The boys walked behind Sam, Seth waved bye to me before he left. I looked around and Paul stood there, looking at me.

"You're suppose to say 'hi how are you'." I joked.

"Yeah, well… I'm also suppose to play nice, but I don't." He shot back not joking.

"I guess I'll go now." I turned and walked back to the party.

"You look beautiful by the way." I heard Paul say, I turned around and he was behind me. I looked up at him, and blushed.

"Thanks, uhm… You look…" I tried to think of words.

"Sexy," He winked, "Yeah I know."

"Someone has a big head."

"That's why all the ladies love me."

"Wow, ok I'm really gonna go now. Have fun with your huge ego." I waved him off and walked away. I heard a whine, but didn't pay attention to it. I felt a ping of pain in my chest, ignoring it too. I walked back into the house and up to my room. Not wanting to be disturbed.

**Paul's PoV**

Bella and the leech were getting hitched. I gagged. Sam, Jared and I stood in the woods listening to Jake talk the Bella. He started to get upset, something about wanting to fuck the leech before she turned. I don't care I just wanted to get away from the burning smell.

_'Let's stop him before he starts a war.'_ Sam said phasing, I phased right after him and pulled my cutoffs on.

"Jacob back off." Sam yelled as we stepped out from the woods, I saw Seth and Bree walking towards the soon-to-be fight.

"He's going to kill her! We have to stop her." Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"She's not under our protection anymore Jake." I said eyeing my imprint.

"But guys, she'll die."

"I want my first time to happen, while I'm still human. I know what I'm going against Jake, now back off." Bella said before she stormed off, Edward followed behind her. Damn that girl knew how to piss him off.

"Drama." Bree joked, and the packed chuckled. Jacob huffed then ran away, I heard the ripping of clothing.

"He'll get over it." Jared said looking at Bree, I mentally growled at him "Who are you, and why are you…" His question got cut off, by Sam.

"Bree, glad to see you not begging for you life." Sam said, Bree just looked at him confused.

"Uhm, what? The only people I begged my life to was this giant grey wolf, and the Volturi." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I guess the Cullens haven't told you about us then."

"They have, but I thought you guys were wolves like 24/7." I said feeling my cheeks flame.

"She's blushing, I didn't know leeches could blush."

"Dude shut up." I saw Paul punch the guy next to him.

"Introductions are in order. I'm Sam Uley, leader of the La Push pack, Jared Cameron is my 2nd in command," he pointed to Jared, and Jared waved with a smile, "Next to Jared is Paul Lahote my 3rd in command, the one who stormed off is Jacob Black. You've already met Seth Clearwater. I think that's everyone here." Sam said "Let's go boys." The pack walked behind Sam, Seth even followed. I stayed and stared at my imprint. She was beautiful tonight, her dress was amazingly sexy. It clung to her curves, and the see through material showed just enough for a man to be curious. She had light makeup on, and her long brown hair was in a braid.

"You're suppose to say 'hi how are you'." She joked.

"Yeah, well… I'm also suppose to play nice, but I don't." I shot back not joking. I winced right away, wishing I could take it back.

"I guess I'll go now." She turned and walked back to the party. I walked up behind her, wanting to really look at her.

"You look beautiful by the way." I said to her, she turned around. Surprised to see I was behind her. I mentally smiled at her.

"Thanks, uhm… You look…" She was stuttering, I made a mental note. It was really cute.

"Sexy," I winked, "Yeah I know."

"Someone has a big head." She snapped

"That's why all the ladies love me."

"Wow, ok I'm really gonna go now. Have fun with your huge ego." She waved me off and walked back to the party. I walked away upset because I let my cocky side show. I phased and let out a whine.

_'Dude you fucked up big time.'_ Sam said.

_'Yeah no shit.'_ I frowned walking back towards the res.

**A/N : Bree's dress will be on my profile. I hope you liked some of Paul's cocky side, there will be lots more. Stay tuned! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**-Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: Typing typing typing. I've never stopped typing today. As Bella and Edward are off on their Honeymoon Paul and Bree will do some bonding.**

**Rainbows!**

**-Liz**

**Paul's PoV**

I walked home slowly, my inner wolf wanted to run back to Bree. But I screwed up so bad, I'm sure she was beyond pissed at me. I couldn't help but think of yesterdays events.

_'Relax, you're not use to an imprint yet. She's not even sure what's pulling her towards you.'_ Sam said, _'Besides it's not like you have to explain the whole "I turn into a giant wolf" thing to her. So you just have to try and be nicer to her, try and get her number from one of the Cullens.'_

_'I'd ask Jake, but he's still pissed.'_ I let out a sigh _'It's obvious the spirits want me to have the most difficult time. Like why couldn't it have been Racheal?'_

_'Because, you didn't get that lucky. I asked that question too, when I first phased and told about imprinting. I asked why I hadn't imprinted on Leah, the spirits are crazy sometimes. But they show you how things can be done.'_

_'Still… Do you really think she'd give me another chance?'_

_ 'You haven't even had a decent conversation with her.'_ Sam laughed

_'I have, when I was at the mall. Carrie had a boyfriend and wanted to cheat on him. I would have taken her too, but her boyfriend was there. I didn't want to cause a scene so I dropped it. Then I ran into Bree, but that pixie leech pulled her away.' _I let out a growl remembering what she said "I leave you for 5 minutes, and you're talking to mutts."

_'None of the Cullens know. Only Edward, because he saw the whole thing. Unless he's told them.'_ Sam said as we felt someone phase.

_'Hey guys.'_ Seth said once he was fully phased.

_'Hey pup.'_ I laughed

_'Really that nickname! Give it back to Collin or Brady!'_

_'They aren't phased yet...'_ I was cut off when both of them phased in.

_'Get her Brady!'_ Collin cheered.

_'What are you two doing?'_ Sam asked, Brady showed us what he was seeing. He was chasing a leech, but the leech wasn't jumping through the trees or attacking back. It just ran. _'Lets go help out!'_

_'Finally something good is going to happen.'_ I said running in the direction of the chase.

_'Brady and I have her trapped. Hurry up.'_ Collin said proudly. We got a look of the leech, enough to see it was a girl. She was terrified but I couldn't make out her face, I pushed myself harder I wanted to see this.

Brady and Collin kept the leech cornered, I ran up behind them and saw it was Bree. She was scared to death, obviously she had misstepped the treaty line. I walked up in front of them, I turned and faced the two pups.

'_Back off!'_ I snapped.

'_She's a leech! She needs to be killed!'_ Brady snapped back, I growled making myself look bigger then the two.

'_He said __**BACK OFF**__'_ Sam ordered, the pups backed down. _'Now go home, Paul comfort your imprint. Make it better with her, and don't be an ass.'_ Sam added, the pack turned and left. I looked at Bree, she was still scared. I turned and walked away, hiding behind a tree I had to phase so I wouldn't scare her. I looked back, and she was still sitting here. I went behind a tree phased then pulled my cutoffs on. I walked back into the view.

"You alright Bree?" I asked walking towards her, she looked at me. Fear in her eyes, a growl came from her. "Woah it's just me." I put my hands up in defense.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking back down. I walked and stood in front of her. She looked back up at me, fear laced her eyes. I winced inside, and just sat down in front of her.

"Why'd you come to La Push." I asked quietly

"I was hunting, and I overstepped the treaty line. Next thing I knew 2 wolves were chasing me, I couldn't get back over. I didn't mean to get cornered."

"Well if I hadn't been phased they probably would have killed you."

"What would it have mattered if you were phased? I'm the enemy."

"You're also something else, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one." I gave her a smile, and she looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled then flashed with fear.

"I'm not sure our secrets, are on the same level." She said pulling her knees up to her chest, I smirked wondering what this girl could be hiding.

"Well, then I can start. But this may freak you out a little bit." I gave a small laugh, she looked up at me.

"Oh my god! You play Minecraft too!" She yelled with wide eyes, staring at me. I burst into laughter, and she joined too.

"No, I don't personally. I think Seth does though. Seriously though, this may freak you out."

"Tell me already." She looked at me, her eyes were full of wonder. I chuckled, and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Well there this legend that surrounds the La Push reservations, because of the Quileute tribe. The legends - as you know - are true, the warriors or spirit warriors could transform into wolves." I looked back down at her, she still had the curious look. Taking a breath I continued, "The warriors were suppose to protect the tribe from the cold ones, - your kind- that's why we phase. The last time the spirit warriors phased, was when my great grandfather was alive. When the Cullens first moved here, they set the treaty up. The Cullens left when my father was around, so they didn't have to phase. The gene was passed down to me, and now that the Cullens are back… the pack is being reborn."

"That's not much of a secret." Bree pouted, sticking her lip out.

"That's not the full secret, there's more." With that said her eye lite back up. I laughed lightly, and nudged her with my shoulder. I started again, her eyes glued to mine. "There's something a wolf can do, it's called imprinting. It's when they find their soulmate, and nothing but the imprint. Now this is going to be really crazy, but hear me out. The day of the battle, when I was about to kill you… I imprinted on you. You're my forever and my everything. And as a wolf the pack can communicate via thoughts. They can hear each other, or see memories. It's helpful, when orders need to be given ASAP."

"I guess that's not the strangest thing, I've heard in this life." She said lightly, it made me smile knowing she was taking this well.

"The thing of imprints is, it's like a romantic pull. But... But it doesn't have to be romantic, I can be whatever you want me to be. A friend, brother, or as I said a boyfriend. We'll take this in whatever direction you want it to be." I felt my cheeks flame up, looking at her she was giggling. I gave a small chuckle, looking at her.

"So my secret..." She looked around, I could only guess she had more to hide then I thought. I looked around, and then gripped her hand.

"Tell me the easiest one for you. No one will know, I'll have Sam alpha order me into not thinking of this." She looked at me with a smile, and gave a small nod.

"I can play with fire." She said with a smile, I looked at her confused. "Don't give me that look, see this." She held up her hand, a small flame took shape on her palm. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. "Say something!"

"What? Its cool, sorry." I held up my hands in surrender.

"Good, I have to go hunt again. Bye Paul." Bree stood up, grabbed my phone then dashed away after she gave it back to me. I looked at her as she ran away. This relationship was off to a good start.

**A/N : I wrote this on my phone, this next part is on my laptop. **

**Paul's PoV (still)**

I watched as she dashed through the woods, wondering what else was she hiding. A million things ran through my head, and I knew that her being a half leech was something she didn't want me to know. I remembered she had my phone, so I quickly went through to see what she did on it. I smiled when I saw she added her number, then frowned wondering what she thought of the other girl's numbers she saw. I stripped and phased back into a wolf, it was quiet which is odd.

_'Hellooooo?'_ I said in a spooky voice.

_'Oh hey Paul.'_ I heard Bardy say, _'Sorry about chasing your imprint, we really didn't know.'_ He was speaking for him and Collin.

_'Because I've never thought of her before, I kept her hushed. Only the ones of use who were at the fight a few weeks ago knew. Blockhead.'_

_'Maybe you should share!'_ Colin laughed, I growled.

_'Fuck off pups, I'm going to Sam's.' _I said running towards his small little house. I got close, and phased out pulling my cutoffs on again. Walking up the steps and not bothering to knock I entered the small house. Sam sat on the couch in the living room watching TV, I smacked him on the back of the head.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"Found out why she crossed the border, she went hunting and turns out she doesn't know where the border lines are." I said jumping over the couch to sit next to him.

"She's your imprint, she's the only one allowed over. We can't even attack her if we go to war with the Cullens."

"Isn't is great." I said sarcastically, I didn't want Sam to think I'd fallen head over heels for her yet. "Stupid spirits."

"Well you talked to her, did you tell her?"

"Yeah I told her, and I need you to alpha order me to not think of what she told me. It's a secret she wants only me to know."

"I can arrange that, but you'd have to take my patrol tonight."

"It's my only night off!"

"Sorry, you slapped me you gotta pay for it. Plus the little thing you want." Sam said smiling, I growled and stood up hoping Emily made something to eat. I walked into the kitchen, just as she set down a plate full of muffins.

"Hey Em." I said grabbing a chocolate chip muffin, she turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Paul, how are you?" She asked, still smiling.

"Starving, but I'm good you." I stuffed the muffin into my mouth, and looked at her. This tall, skinny with little muscle women was Sam's imprinted fiancée. Looking at the right side of her face, I remembered when Emily got too close and a very angry Sam. Three ugly scars melted into the her skin.

"Sam tells me you have an imprint." She said, looking at me dead in the eye. "Don't fuck this up Paul. Whatever you say to her could hurt her, more than what you think."

"I know I know, but I don't want a leech as my imprint." I snapped, wincing in my head.

"You stuck up boy!"

"I'm sorry it's how I feel!"

"Whatever Paul." Emily sigh as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Good luck talking some sense into him, and Paul lookout Rachel is in town. Jake says she wants Paul blood."

"Shit. I'm gonna go start patrol then!" I said running out of the house. I phased once I got out of my cutoffs. I didn't want to encounter Rachel right now, the nasty break up we had is something I don't want to relive. Knowing her, she'd has something planned.

_'You're right Paul, she wants your balls as a purse.'_ Quil laughed, and I cringed.

_'EW! That's gross!'_ Seth said, poor pup.

_'Get a girlfriend Seth and you'll understand what a breakup is all about.'_ I said, going towards my route.

_'Why are you patrolling and not Sam?'_ Jared asked, meeting up with me at our route.

_'Asked him a favor, and he told me I had to do this.'_

_'Hahaha, he hasn't had any time with Emily.'_

_'Yeah I know it sucks!'_ Quil whined.

_'Shut it pup #5.'_ I said

_'I'm back to #5 I thought I was like #2.'_

_'Pups who whine don't get ranked high.'_ Jared said for me, both him and I laughed. The rest of Patrol went on with Quil trying to prove he needed to be higher then #5. I ignored it, and kept on my route.

**A/N: I tried really hard to get this posted on the 27th, but my phone wasn't having it. So when I got home on the 28th I wrote more of this. Sorry this was mainly a Paul's PoV, I just thought it needed to be. I won't be around till New Years Day, so I hope you all can hold off till then. Sorry!**

**Review and favorite!**

**-Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: So with chapter 8, it was just a filler. I plan this chapter to be a filler too, but also have some needed background information. Sorry I'm adding some text conversations too. They'll be bold.**

**-Liz**

**Bree's PoV**

I left Paul alone yesterday, after the conversation we had I felt like he already knew too much. Enough to think of me as a freak, I walked in a circle in my room. Not sure why, but I felt like I needed this. I heard my phone chime, and I just ignored it. Another text from Paul no doubt, it was a mistake to put my number in his phone. Something just came over me, and I had to. I looked out the window, into the forest. My thoughts all jumbled, and so glad Edward wasn't here to see it. Taking a deep breath I went to my phone, I unlocked it and started reading the two test messages from Paul.

**P - Yesterday was probably meant to happen, I'm just glad you finally understand.**

I laughed, I understand what? Being a soulmate, someone's personal drug. Then I remembered what he told me, _'We can be friends first.'_ My heart jumped a little, I shook my head and read the next text.

** P - Bree, talk to me please. If you want I will come over there.**

I chuckled to myself, and wondered if Esme would allow him to cross over.

**B - Hi.**

I replied giving myself a small smile, a tap on the door made me turn around.

"Yes?" I said just as my phone chimed again, the door didn't open.

"Your answer is yes, in case you're wondering. Also the family is going hunting, would you like to join?" I could hear Rose's voice on the other side of the door, I'm glad my mind was easy to read. That or Alice knew I was going to ask the question of if Paul was allowed over here or not.

"I went yesterday, but thank you." I replied, picking up my phone again.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few hours. Take care."

"I'll be here."

I heard the laughter died down, and the front door close. I knew I was finally alone, finally I unlocked my phone and looked at the text from Paul.

**P - Hey. How are you. **I stared at my phone, it was nothing but the start of a simple conversation. I sighed and responded.

** B - I'm good, you.** I fell onto my bed after I replied, laying on my back I put my arms in the air my phone still in my hands. It chimed again, and my phone fell onto my face. I let out a cry, and made a mental note of not doing that again.

**P - I'm tired, with more pups in the pack it's nice I don't have to patrol a lot.** I kept rubbing my whole face, damn.

**B - Then why are you tired?**

**P - Because of Jacob…** I tired to remember who Jacob was, but my phone chimed again.

**P- He's still obsessed over Bella. I can't believe that pup, can he imprint already. :P** I laughed again, and remembered the wedding. He almost attacked Edward because Bella was going to give her V-Card to him as a human.

**B - He's got some guts, I haven't heard from them in a while. But you're welcome to come over here.** I added the last part in quickly, not wanting to regret not sending it. I heard my phone chime again. Slowly I looked at the text from Paul.

**P - Cool, means I can come over. Can I come over now? **I really thought about it, I wanted him to. Because I wanted to talk to him more, but at the same time I wasn't sure how Esme and Carlisle would take it.

**B - Uhm… Sure.** I hit send and held my breath, I quickly sent him the address so he'd be able to find the house easier.

**Paul's PoV**

I grinned, a little too much at my phone. Because the pack was staring at me, trying to save my ass I growled at them.

"OOO Pauly's got a date. With who Kelsey Keats?" Quil said in a sing-songy voice, I jerked my head over in his direction.

"Hm, nah. She's too used for me." I said jokingly, knowing any man alive would fuck Kelsey Keats. Overall the best fuck in the State of Washington.

"Dude, you never pass up Kelsey!" Embry said his mouth hanging open.

"He's imprinted you fucker." Jacob said, killing the whole mood. Everyone looked at him, I wanted to speak up Leah beat me to that.

"Just because your leech lover bitch isn't here anymore, doesn't mean you need to take your sour ass mood out on the rest of us." She snapped, standing up and leaving the room.

"Pinned you there Jake." Embry said flinching incase he was going to get hit. Jacob let out a sigh and left Sam's house. Everyone looked around, unsure of what to say.

"Well! I'm gonna go, I have permission to see Bree." I stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"She can't grant you permission." Sam said making me turn around, I glared at him.

"She said the blonde vamp gave me permission. Shove it Sam." I turned and left Sam's house, I walked to the edge of the forest. Stripping out of my clothes I phased and raced home, I needed a shower and a clean pair of clothes. I didn't want the leeches already getting a whiff of my foul odor.

I walked up to my backdoor before I phased human again. I didn't bother pulling on my cutoffs, I walked inside and straight to the bathroom. Turning the water on I stepped in, ignoring the blast of icy water. I quickly showered, and got out. I brushed my teeth (because who knows how long it's been.) Walking into my room, I grabbed the only pair of jeans I had and a plain black shirt. I pulls on a pair of clean socks, and my black vans. Grabbing my keys and shoving my wallet in my back pocket I headed out the door.

I pulled up to Bree's new house, I stayed in my truck and just looked at the house. I had never seen the leeches house, but Jake had said it was huge. He wasn't lying, the house was almost 3 stories, nothing but windows covered the front except on the left corner of the house. I got out of my truck slowly still eyeing the house, closing the door I walked to the front door and knocked lightly. I heard very light footsteps before the door opened. Bree stood on the other side of the door, her slightly amber eyes looked up at me. In the background I heard someone screaming, I looked down at her with a confused look.

"Uhm… Youtube." She said before moving to the side and letting me in. I slowly walked into the house, my nose curled. The icy scent was crawling into my system. "I know for you being here is difficult." She added quietly

"No it's fine, I think I can get use to this." I said, looking around the inside of the house.

"Ok then, you can follow me." She said before turning around, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a grey hoodie, with blue faded skinny jeans, and black knee high socks. I smirked her fashion was just so human. I followed her up a flight of stairs that lead to the left side of the house, she stopped in front of a closed door. She turned to face me, looking at the ground, "My room isn't something I let most people see, it's what hides the bad things from the outsiders. Please respect my privacy." There was more screaming and laughing from inside her room. She turned and opened the door, I slowly walked inside to find it smelt of apples, and roses. I looked around to see there were book shelves on the far wall between them was her king sized bed, I mentally smirked. The bed which made with purple sheets, and a rainbow comforter I smiled. I looked around there was a matching nightstand on each side of the bed both stands had 2 lite candles, a small dresser at the end of her bed, and a taller dresser that held a 40" TV on the right side of the bed against a green wall. In front of the window there was a white L-shaped computer desk,with a matching chair, her laptop was set to youtube, but it was playing a video.

"What are you watching?" I asked walking closer

"Uhm. Minecraft videos, I find it funny. I've heard people at my old school talking about this guy." She said walking in front of me to stop the video.

"Oh, you're mind is so young. You should play with Seth, I hear from his sister he yells a lot." I laughed before I sat on the floor.

**Bree's PoV**

I looked at Paul, he was sitting on my floor. I found it odd seeing as he could have sat on my bed, or in the chair but he chose the floor.

"I think they did too much with my room." I said heading to my tall dressed to grab a bottle of my favorite lotion. I turned and walked over to Paul.

"Why's that?" He looked at me, I shifted my weight and sat in the chair.

"Because look at this, it's amazing. I feel very welcomed, but I've never had anything as nice as this. No phone, or computer, my bed was a twin sized with a very hard mattress. Now I have an Iphone, a macbook, and a king sized bed. It's hard to come into a life like this, oh and not to mention Alice took me on a shopping spree the day we met." I rubbed the lotion into my palms, and smiled knowing I'd never grow tired of this scent.

"Well, I can understand that part. My room is kinda like what you said." He paused and sniffed the air. "What is that scent?"

"Uhm, Winter Candy Apple from Bath and Bodyworks. It's the scent of my candles too."

"Smells nice."

Paul and I talked for the rest of the day, I offered to bring him food but he declined. His phone went off and he said he had to go patrol, I frowned but walked him to the door. He opened the door, and I could tell he was sad to leave. I grabbed his hand and hugged his arm, a small start but something I wanted to do.

"Thanks for coming over Paul." I said with a smile, he looked at me and smiled as well.

"Thanks for inviting me, it was fun." He leaned forward and quickly kissed my forehead. I let out a small gasp, he chuckled then left me in the house alone. I suddenly felt really cold, I walked slowly back to my room. Yawning I looked at the clock to see it was 10pm already, I looked around, then listened. "Where the fuck is everyone!" I shouted before I entered my room.

**A/N: So I know this chapter is pretty late, I've been side tracked. I had to buy my textbooks for next semester, also had to get back into the flow of having 2 jobs again. Anyway I said what the fragrance was because I really like that scent. Anyway Bath and Bodyworks owns the fragrance, and blah blah blah!**

**Review and favorite I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**

**-Liz**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: So I know last chapter was tiny(!) I'm sorry! This chapter will make up for it's shortness, so it's going to take me longer to write this.**

**Starting - January 8th , 2015 at 1:02 PM EST**

**-Liz**

**P.s - This chapter will also bring in the start of Bella and her pregnancy, I'm not going to have Breaking Dawn in front of me. So the dialog will be 100% different. Plus Paul and Bree will be closer, not that they're not. More secrets will come from Bree, but will Paul be understanding?!**

**-Liz (Again)**

**Bree's PoV**

I rolled over in my bed, still not use to having so much room in a bed. I looked out the window, and it was still dark out. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I rolled over again, and again. I couldn't get comfortable, I heard a soft knock on the door. I rolled over and looked at the door, the knock happened again,

"What!" I whispered loud enough for my "family" to hear. The door opened, Alice stood in the doorway. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a happy one.

"I didn't know you were in bed already." She spoke softly, but walked into my room. I sat up and looked at her, a smile formed on my lips.

"It's ok, it's you." I said, patting my bed for her to sit down. "Is something wrong?" I added, and she sat next to me.

"I can't see Bella's future anymore, I'm not sure what's going on. There hasn't been a phone call from Edward so I'm not worried. I think they're having too much fun."

"I'm pretty sure if anything happened to Bella, Edward would have her taken home ASAP." I smiled, Alice looked back at me with a happier smile.

"You're right, and by the way. How was your "date" with Paul." She added air quotes around date. I felt my face turn bright red, and I threw my face into my hands.

"It was fine, we hung out in my room and just talked for about a few hours. He kissed my forehead which was weird, since I've never had anyone kiss any part of my body."

"Oh em gee!" Alice squealed hugging me close. "That's adorable you're going into a relationship so innocent Bree!"

"Alice!" I groaned, I stared at her almost a glare. She giggled but stood up, walking towards my door she stopped and looked at me.

"You know, I can always have Jasper set the mood to where you'd want to kiss him."

"ALICE! Stop please!" I yelled taking a pillow to throw at her. She quickly closed the door and I could hear her laughter from the outside. Groaning I threw myself back onto my remaining pillows. Sleep was finally taking me.

**A/N: Time lapse because I'm trying to get this story moving quickly, even with the romance blossoming.**

**Bree's PoV**

A few days had passed, Paul had come over and like always we locked ourselves in my room. Alice would stop by and talk with Paul, but other then that the rest of the family had left us alone. I was getting comfortable with Paul, I think it was with the help of the imprint. I was laughing and smiling more, I hugged him full on now, and even let him kiss my cheek. I had planned to let him stay the night, before I could even ask Alice granted me the permission.

"So I was on Youtube last night and I found this." I said smiling at Paul, I quickly typed in the videos name and it popped up. I had never watched TV, so when I found Avatar the Last Airbender I got myself hooked.

"So you finally found Avatar? You know that's been out for a couple years now, they already have the sequel out." Paul said laughing, but he patted my head.

"Are you serious?!" I faked a pout which got me a hug, I laughed and played the episode I was on.

"You're adorable, and if you tell the pack I said that I will deny it. I have a reputation to hold with them."

"Oh! Big Bad Wolf doesn't want to lose his rep, ok I think I can keep that a secret."

"What episode are you on?" I looked at Paul and he studied the screen, he looked back at me to say. "The Painted Lady?"

"Yeah, why? Shut up its on." I covered his mouth with my hand, only to feel him nibbled on my palm. I squeaked and removed my hand from his mouth, he bursted out laughing. "Oh my god! That's not cool!"

"You asked for it, covering my mouth like that." Paul snapped back crossing his arms, to fake his anger. I stared at him, but quickly looked back to the laptop.

We sat and watched till the end of Season 3, I groaned wishing there was more. I looked at the clock and saw it was already midnight. I looked at Paul who was almost asleep, I laughed poking him and jumped awake.

"I'm up I'm up!" He shouted, which made me laugh more. I walked over towards the bathroom so I could slip into my PJs. "Should I be heading home?" I felt the butterflies build up in my stomach, I walked out of the bathroom.

"You… you can stay… if… if you want to." I managed to get out, his eyes opened wide. "That's if you want to, I mean you can easily go back to the res if they need you."

"I'll stay, gonna share the bed." He chuckled, but to his surprise I nodded. I my toes curled into the carpet, as Paul took his shirt off. I threw my hands over my eyes, and I heard him laugh. I peeked through my fingers to see him staring at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I saw a frown plant itself on his face.

"I'm like innocent, as Alice said." I said through my hands, it was muffled.

"Innocent? You've never seen a guy shirtless?" I heard Paul walking closer to me, and I shook my head.

"As I said, I've never had a phone, or laptop. I've never been to a pool or beach."

"Shocking, now lets go to sleep!" Paul said laughing and he scooped me up in his arms. I let out a squeak and felt myself get thrown onto the bed. I tried to let my body relax, but I was so nervous. "Relax baby girl, I won't do anything." Paul whispered, he fell into the bed next to me. Pulled me closer, I -almost- tried to escape.

"Goodnight Paul." I said, I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Goodnight Bree." He said pulled the covers over both of us.

**A/N: So this next portion will be italic for it's Paul's dream. It is a lemon! So you're more then welcome to skip ahead. It'll still be Paul's PoV after the italics.**

**Saturday - 1/10/15 its 12:42 PM**

**Also my first lemon ever, so yeah. But I've read a lot of romance books, so I'll try to keep it clean. **

**Paul's PoV**

I was able to fall asleep next to Bree, it was amazing to know how cool her leech family was. She might have been ½ leech ½ human, but she was still warm. I pulled her closer, hearing a small gasp come from her lips. I smiled, and settled in for a very peaceful nights sleep.

_ "Paul, wake up." I hear a soft female voice say, I shake my head not wanting to get up. I'm so peaceful damn it, something starts shaking me. I shook my head and let out a groan, suddenly someone sat on top of my stomach. My eyes shot open to see Bree sitting there, she smiled down at me. Even if it was dark, I could still make out all her outlines._

_ "What are you doing Bree?" I asked, I put my hands on her hips and started to rub small circles on her hipbones. She started to giggle, and squirm. "Bree stop that." I said before he movements would cause me to get a raging hard-on… Oh wait too late._

_ "Why?" She asked, she scooted her bottom back. I swear I almost lost it right here, she leaned forward her chin rest on my chest. The smile still on her lips, I looked at her dead in the eye. Something was playing around in her mind, I knew it._

_ "What are you doing baby?" I asked again, cupping her cheeks in my hands. She started to hum and draw small circles on my arms, I started to shiver. Not because I was cold, because she was hitting a sensitive spot._

_ "Well, I want you to make love to me." There was a twinkle in her eye, I smiled only to realize this was just a dream. Mentally I pouted but I was going to live this dream then._

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes." Her voice was high pitched, and I wondered if that's what she would sound like in reality. I pulled her face closer to mine, her brown eyes stared down on me. I picked my head up and quickly captured her lips, she jumped by the sudden movement making me chuckle a little. Her hands went into my hair, as she attempted to deepen the kiss. I sat up, and pulled her into my lap, her legs straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her body into mine. Wanting to feel every curve she could offer. I pulled her head to the side, wanting to taste more of her I easily slid my tongue in. She let out a gasp, she pulled away looking at me. In the dark I could see her face was flushed, and her lips plumped from kissing._

_ "Stop teasing me." She said in a very hushed voice, I laughed and pulled my shorts off._

_ "Just take your clothes off, we can skip the foreplay then if you're so eager." Or was I the eager one, after all this is my dream. She got out of the bed, and quickly stripped off her clothes. Her hands trying to cover her, but I was amazed how my mind made her look naked. "Nothing to be ashamed of." I whispered as I stood up and took off my boxers, I stood in front of her naked. Her eyes examined my body, mainly focusing on my lower region. I let out a chuckle and pulled her close, her body was stiff. I let out a low hum, and picked her up to place her on the bed._

_ "Will it fit?" She asked quietly, I nodded "It'll hurt too right?" I nodded again._

_ "I'll be gentle." I said kissing her neck, as I climbed on top of her. "You ready?" I asked her looking at her eyes, the were laced with fear and lust. I positioned myself at her entrance, and slowly moved so I was entering her. She let out a cry, only because I knew she wasn't use to this. I pushed further in and met with her barrier, with one thrust I broke through the barrier. Her cried echoed the room, and I hushed them with a kiss. Once her barrier was gone, I really had to control myself. She wasn't just a one night stand, she was my imprint. I started off slowly, making sure she was use to me. I heard her cries turn into quiet moans, she was trying to keep them hidden from me. I smirked in my head and quickly caught on to her game, I leaned down and captured her lips with mine._

_**End**_

"Paul wake up." I heard a voice waking me out of my sleep, my dream ended too quickly. I groaned and started cursing my mind, why did this dream have to end. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight streaming into the room, I turned my head and saw Bree sitting up looked at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, Bree looked at me confused but with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Uhm… Hehehe. This took longer, because I had started classes again. Homework on day 1, ugh! I'll keep posting I promise it'll be a few days - 1 week before a new chapter post. They may also be shorter, so I do apologize for that.**

**Review and favorite!**

**-Liz**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Second Chance**

**A/N: Have I been busy, yes I have. I apologize, I started school last week and got slammed with homework (crying on the inside.) Finally was able to get more the half of it done, so I'm starting on this chapter. I think this might be a good chapter, no clue I won't let spoilers leak in the note.**

**-Liz**

**Bree's PoV**

"Fuck!" Paul yelled, I looked at him. He had sweat on his brow, and was breathing heavy. I guess he was having a "wet dream" I've heard many people say. I smiled, and looked at him. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I heard him turn the shower on just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said quietly, and the door opened to show Alice with Jasper behind her.

"Is everything ok?" Alice asked, standing in the doorway

"Uhm… Paul had a dream that he wish hadn't had ended." I giggled, and saw Jasper go bug eye. Alice laughed and turned around.

"Oh then you're fine. Jasper can you leave me and Bree alone for a minute." I looked up at Alice, she walked in and closed the door leaving Jasper behind.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked quickly, she put her hand over my mouth. I growled, not liking this.

"Paul has to leave now, Edward and Bella are coming back. Something is wrong with Bella, and Paul being part of the pack he isn't allowed to come back over here. You're welcome to go see him, but I highly recommend you not doing that." Alice hissed low, the water was still running but she probably feared Paul would hear.

"What why?" I hissed, looking Alice with a glare.

"Whatever is wrong with Bella, it needs to be kept away from the pack."

"Oh… Well I'll tell Paul then." I felt my face fall into a frown, my heart shattered.

Paul walked out of the bathroom, a towel hung low on his hips. I turned away and felt my face turning red. I heard him chuckle, and the rustle of clothes. I felt arms warm around me, but I started to squirm.

"Paul, you're naked!" I cried, still trying to get away.

"I'm not naked, and why are you crying?" He asked putting me down on the ground, I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing clothes, I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away.

"Well, you need to leave. I… I don't think it's safe for you to come back." I looked up at him, feeling the tears crowd my eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice cracked.

"I need time to think, I'm new to everything relationship wise. I've never had friends as a human, let alone a friend who I've liked as much as you. Can you give me time?"

"Yeah… of course. I have to head back to the reservation anyway. Will you still text me?"

"I don't know. But I can try to come over." I looked up at him and gave him my best fake smile. He smiled at me, and started out my door. With no other words Paul left me and my room. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the shower.

**Paul's Pov**

I walked out of the leeches house, I felt my heart sink. Bree needed time to think, but she had a really good reason. I was her first, her last, and her forever. I phased and kept my mind blank.

_'Hey Paul, you missed patrol. Now you have to patrol with Leah.'_ Sam said laughing, I had obviously missed a joke.

_'Yeah it was pretty funny, Jake thought of another girl... '_ Embry laughed, and I couldn't help laugh.

_'So I looked at another girl besides Bella, I guess I need to try and move on.'_ Jake said as he lunged at Embry, who was still laughing.

_'Hey hey hey! No fighting. Get back to patrol!'_

_'Alright.'_

**Bree's Pov**

I stepped out of the shower, and heard a car pull up in a hurry. I threw on random clothes, not really caring if they matched and let my hair hang loose not even brushed. I was too upset to really care right now. I ran out of my room and sat on the steps next to Emmett, he was grinning at me.

"I guess you had a wild night." He made the joke and laughed like it was the funnest thing ever.

"Uhm… No I slept." I said before punching him in the arm. "You're dirty minded ape."

"Hey now, everyone heard Paul yell."

"Yeah that was when I woke him up."

"Mhm I'm sure…"

"I'm far too innocent to give my virginity on the first night spent with some guy." I screamed before I slapped him in the face. I stood up and ran out the back door, right into Jasper. I was fuming so I growled at him before I took off into the woods. I climbed up a tree that looked into the living room. I wanted to see Bella, but I couldn't be near Emmett right now. I saw Edward and Carlisle helping Bella into the living room. I looked closer and couldn't see anything wrong with her. She looked pale, and skinnier.

"Why is Bree in a tree?" I heard Edward ask to the room, they turned and looked at me. Even Emmett, I shot daggers at him and he busted out laughing. Then they all turned to looked at him. "What did you do to her Emmett?" Edward added, as he helped lay Bella on the couch. Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head, Esme and Carlisle shook their head.

"Can you not make fun of her for a while?" I heard Alice ask.

"No, she's too easy."

"Emmett, she is you're new little sister. You are allowed to tease her, but making her climb a tree is a little dramatic." Esme said quietly, walking out of the room.

"But, fine."

"Go apologize to her!" Rose snapped, Emmett hung his head and walked out of the living room. I saw her walk out the back door and over to the tree I was sitting in. He looked up at me a grinned.

"Here kitty kitty." He said laughing, I hissed at him and threw a pinecone at his head. "Hey! That's not very nice."

"Neither was your comment." I snapped back at him throwing another pinecone. He started to dance around because I was throwing more at him. Taking all my anger out.

"Ow! Bree stop throwing those."

"Hey, least they aren't on fire." I laughed and jumped out of the tree. Landing on top of him. "You're forgiven, and you make a comfy landing pad." I laughed and walked back into the house.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I apologize, homework and my 1st exam(s) came up. I also had a family emergency to take care of. Next chapter will be out in a week, it's hard to keep up and remember I have to write this as well.**

**-Liz**


End file.
